La melancolía de Maria
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: "Maria",quien en verdad era un hombre y su nombre real era Choromatsu, es una simple prostituta sin ningún valor, con solo un objetivo en su vida, sin esperar mucho. todo cambia cuando conoce a Matsuno Osomatsu, un mafioso que hara que su existencia de un giro de 180 grados; Maria conocera las cosas por las que vale la pena vivir, claro, con dificultades de por medio
1. El día en el que te conocí

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre este Fandom, por lo tanto no se si maneje bien a los personajes. Pero de todas formas hice mi mejor intento, espero mejorar aún más.**

 **Osomatsu san en un anime que me trae loca, amo todo lo que tenga que ver sobre el y su fandom.**

 **No tengo mucho para decir, solo que disfruten el capítulo y si les gusto dejen un rewiew( y si no también)**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecerle a mi amigo Ivo, el me dio la idea de hacer esto y muchas de las cosas que pasaran aquí se nos ocurrieron juntos ¡Gracias Ivo!**

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y los sextillizos pertenecen a Pierrot y al difunto Akatsuka-Sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Rated:T**

 **Advertencias: Insinuaciones sexuales.**

 _Capitulo 1."El día en el que te conocí."_

El olor a tabaco mezclado con el fuerte aroma de los tragos alcoholizados inundaban el ambiente; La música se escuchaba fuertemente por los parlantes, en cada mesa se podía oír una charlas distintas, unas risas diferentes. Y en el escenario una ágil bailarina exótica movía sus deleitantes piernas con elegancia, al son de la música y acompañada del caño encajado en una abertura entre la madera y el techo, mientras era el blanco de miradas de muchas personas allí.

Golpeteos de tacos impactando contra el suelo iban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes, llevando órdenes de tragos o comida, o simplemente cumpliendo su trabajo principal, satisfacer al consumidor o a cualquiera que pase aquellas puertas.

Típico de un prostíbulo.

-Ah, este Martini esta delicioso, el mejor que he probado en mi vida.-Hablo un joven de traje negro, mientras levantaba su fina copa al cielo, y luego la llevaba a su boca.

-Dices lo mismo a todos los bares a los que vas, Osomatsu nii san.-Hablo otro, con un cigarrillo en su boca, acomodando el cuello de su camiseta azul.

-¡Pero esta vez es enserio! ¡A partir de ahora vendremos aquí cada vez que queramos tomar un trago!-Contesto el nombrado Osomatsu.

-Olvidas la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí.-Se escuchó de una tercera voz, algo más apagada y serena que las primeras dos. Acomodando su corbata violácea.

-Vamos, que hayamos cerrado un trato no nos quita el hecho que no podamos divertirnos Ichimatsu ¿o no?-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Hablo el de corbata azul.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo Karamatsu!-Rio el chico del Martini.

En aquella apartada mesa se encontraban tres apuestos muchachos bien vestidos. Aquel trio con rostros bastante parecidos pero aun así cada uno con una belleza única se encontraban disfrutando de una noche luego de haber cerrado un importante trato de "negocios".

Osomatsu, el mayor de todos ellos y el autoproclamado jefe por ser el hermano mayor. Era conocido por siempre llevar una sonrisa en sus facciones sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre. De espíritu orgulloso y competitivo nunca dejo que nada ni nadie pase sobre él; eso se notaba en su ropa, un traje negro acompañado de una corbata blanca y una camisa roja haciendo juego; un cabello amarronado y sedoso, con su flequillo delicadamente peinado hacia atrás, sin dudas, era un hombre elegante.

El segundo hermano era Karamatsu, un hombre atlético y de refinado porte. Conocido por su espíritu aventurero y su exagerada personalidad caballerosa sin duda era el que más brillaba de los tres hermanos. Igual que sus acompañantes portaba un camisa, pero esta era azul y no llevaba ningún saco, además que tenía las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos; lo que más destacaba en el eran sus lentes de sol que llevaba en todo momento, sin importar la hora, o si el sol ya se había ocultado, además de aquella sonrisa burlona que portaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

Finalmente estaba el tercer hermano, Ichimatsu, el más tranquilo de los tres, y que prefería mantenerse al margen hasta que fuera necesaria su presencia; de pocas palabras y una mirada misteriosa y fría que mantenía todo el ropa era tan simple como su personalidad, una camisa violeta abierta sin ningún rastro de corbata y unos pantalones negros como la noche. Su cabello siempre se encontraba desordenado, pero aquello ayudaba en su estilo.

Esta era la mafia Matsuno, la más peligrosa de Japón.

Los tres hermanos también se encontraban finamente decorados por alhajas y collares de oro puro y genuino.

-Oye, que tal si pedimos otra ronda ¡Yo invito!-Hablo Osomatsu, poso su vista a la barra.-¡Oi! ¡Camarera, por aquí preciosa!-Levanto el brazo, observando fijamente a la persona recargada en la barra, esta dirigió sus ojos negros y penetrantes al lugar donde fue llamada, acomodo su vestido azul y paso suavemente una mano por sus cabellos aguamarina, finalmente con sus tacones se dirigió a pasos lentos pero seguros hacia donde el Matsuno mayor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Hablo la camarera, poniendo ambas manos delante de sus caderas. Osomatsu dirigió su vista hacia su rostro, y lo primero que encontró fueron unos grandes y finos ojos, decorados con maquillaje, unos suaves labios pintados de un tenue rosa, una nariz respingada y por último, un corto pero elegante peinado de un color extraño, pero realmente despampanante. Sutilmente vio su cuerpo, encontrándose con unas terminaciones refinadas, una silueta delgada y pulcra, y unas piernas largas y suaves descubiertas por aquel corto vestido azul.

Debió haber quedado estático mucho tiempo, pues Karamatsu lo hizo volver al mundo real.

-¡Osomatsu! ¡Hey!-Le grito, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Susurro, volviendo en sí.

-Estabas pidiendo los Martini y quedaste con cara de idiota.-Le hablo su hermano menor sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Estas siendo un maleducado con la señorita.-Le regaño Karamatsu.

El mayor dirigió su vista a la camarera de nuevo, notando esta vez una pequeña expresión de molestia, suspiro, y sin más sonrió de nuevo como siempre lo hacía.

-Perdóname preciosa, otra ronda de Martini, para los tres, por favor.-Le dijo, manteniendo la curvatura de labios.

-En un momento la traigo, con permiso.-Tan rápido como lo dijo, se fue, dejando a los tres muchachos solos de nuevo.

Lo que aquella camarera no noto fue la fija mirada que Osomatsu mantuve hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Segundos después el Matsuno mayor volvió a suspirar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y sus mejillas levemente entintadas de un color rojo.

-Ya lo perdimos…-Murmuro Ichimatsu.

-Alice, necesito tres Martini para la mesa seis.-Aquella camarera pasó la mano por su cabello, antes de lanzar un suspiro, y sentarse en una de las tantas sillas que había en el bar.

-¡En un segundo!-Fue la respuesta de la mujer detrás de la barra, sacando tres copas limpias para comenzar a preparar el brebaje; con manos inquietas y acompañada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la bebida estuvo lista en pocos segundos.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la pelo aguamarina.

-Aun me impresiono cuando preparas los tragos.-Exclamo la de vestido azul, mientras servía las copas en su bandeja negra.

-¡Es la costumbre!-Contesto.-Después de todo hace años que estoy en el negocio María.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

Alice era la jefa y dueña de aquel local, pasaba todas las noches en el prostíbulo atendiéndolo, y todos decían que le daba cierta chispa a todo el lugar. Se pavoneaba de lado a lado en su vestido rojo y tacones altos, asegurándose de que todos sus clientes estuvieran satisfechos, que sus empleadas hicieran bien su trabajo, además de siempre tener un micrófono en la mano, lista para animar la noche.

Era una vieja amiga de la familia de María, y que al morir los padres de esta, no dudo en ofrecerle empleo en el cabaret con tal de ayudar a la estabilidad económica de ella y de su hermano; eso ya hace cuatro años.

María ahora tenía veintiún años y el único pensamiento que existía en su cabeza era el de que su hermano menor de diecisiete años tuviera la mejor vida posible.

-Ahora lleva los tragos a la mesa ¡No querrás hacerlos esperar! Ya sabes que…-Alice fue interrumpida por la menor.

-El cliente siempre es primero, si lo se.-Hablo la de ojos oscuros, tomando la bandeja y comenzando a caminar directo a la mesa donde se había ordenado el pedido.

-¡Así me gusta!- La rubia salto de por arriba de la mesa del bar, tomando el micrófono inalámbrico que llevaba consigo para luego dar otro salto directo al escenario.-¡Yahoo!-Fue lo que se escuchó, la noche era joven, y Alice se iba a encargar de animarla.

María ignoro esto.-Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada.-Y pronto llego a su destino. Osomatsu noto esto al instante, ya que la estuvo vigilando; inconscientemente arreglo el cuello de su camisa y paso una mano por su cabello, sus hermanos rieron ante ello.

-Aquí tienen señores.-Fue lo primero que dijo dejando los Martini en frente de cada uno de los hermanos, para luego tomar aquellas botellas y copas ya vacías.-Disfrútenlo.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia, dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

-¡Espera!-El mayor de los tres la detuvo, parándose de su asiento.-Me gustaría que te sientes con nosotros ¿Verdad muchachos?-Hablo, mirando a sus hermanos, estos solo le levantaron una ceja.

-Debo trabajar señor.-Contesto la de cabello aguamarina, pasándose una mano por el cabello para liberar un poco el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

-Por favor llámame Osomatsu.-Exclamo sonriendo, palmeo el sillón que estaba a su lado, invitándola a que se siente.-Vamos, yo no muerdo, a menos que quieras claro.-Rio.

Una pequeña expresión de molestia se posó en sus ojos, no podía evitar fingir la sensación incomoda que recorría su cuerpo.-Después de todo era muy mala mintiendo.-Pensó algunos segundos, pero finalmente accedió, no tenía muchas opciones; se sentó justo donde el mayor le había indicado, cerrando los ojos un momento cuando el mismo paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Cuéntame un poco de ti ¿Cómo te llamas?-Hablo primero el de cabello negro, mirándola directamente a sus ojos, tratando no perderse ninguna de sus facciones, quería llevar consigo cara porción de aquel bello rostro.

-Soy María.-

-¿María? ¿Es ese tu nombre real?-Pregunto Osomatsu.

-Aquí soy María señor.-

-Es un muy bello nombre de todos modos.-El mafioso acomodo un mechón de cabello, antes de tomar un trago de su Martini, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos que estaban aguantando las enormes ganas de reír, lamentablemente el Matsuno mayor no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Gracias.-Contesto, mirando directo al escenario.

-Osomatsu ya déjala en paz, tiene que trabajar.-El segundo hermano, Karamatsu fue el primero en hablar de aquellos que observaban la escena.

-Pero si se está divirtiendo ¿Verdad María-Chan?-Hablo el de la camisa roja bajando su mano, terminando de encadenar su brazo a la cintura de su acompañante. La del vestido azul no contesto nada, y solo se limitó a temblar ligeramente ante el toque.

-Ya déjala irse.-Se escuchó a Ichimatsu esta vez.-Además ¿Para que traes a una prostituta a la mesa?-

-Ichimatsu.-Lo regaño Karamatsu mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡Eres un maleducado Ichimatsu! ¡Un maleducado!-Siguió Osomatsu.-¡Así no se le habla a una señorita!-

-No es una señorita, es una prostituta, hay mucha diferencia con ello.-El menor de aquellos hermanos no cedió en sus palabras, y solo dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida cuando vio a la chica levantarse de su asiento, notablemente molesta.

-Creo que será mejor irme.-Hablo alejándose un poco de los sillones.-Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme por favor.-Arrastro las palabras, dando una pequeña reverencia mientras tanto.

-¡Espera no te vayas!-Exclamo el de camisa roja.-Ignora a mi hermano, es algo tonto ¿Sabes? No le hagas caso, tu solo préstame atención a mí, estos dos no importan.-Se levantó de su asiento.

-Vete a la mierda Osomatsu Nii san.-Se escuchó decir a Ichimatsu, más el insultado lo ignoro.

-De verdad debo ir a trabajar, mi jefa me va a regañar, con permiso.-María comenzó a caminar, llevándose su bandeja en el proceso.

-Vamos María-Chan no te enojes ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otra mesa nosotros dos solos?-Contesto el pelinegro, tomando la mano de la de ojos oscuros sin esperar que conteste hacia una mesa vacía.

-Señor suélteme.-Dijo María intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-Vamos ¡La pasaremos bien! ¡Veras que te encantara conocerme!-Dijo deteniendo su andar para encarar a la mujer.-¿No te gustaría conocerme mejor? Podríamos llevarnos muy bien.-La de vestido azul pudo notar como los ojos de aquel acosador habían cambiado, podía notar como intentaba seducirla, y antes de darse cuenta, pudo sentir como una mano acariciaba su mejilla y otra se posaba en su cintura.

-No, por favor permítame ir a trabajar.-Ya se encontraba realmente molesta, y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido, y la boca ligeramente apretada. Se deslizo de los brazos de aquel hombre, y se fue antes de cometer alguna locura.

-¿Eh? ¡María-Chan!-El mafioso logra alcanzarla tomándola del brazo, mas no se esperó lo que pasaría después.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Diablos!-Por reflejos, y presa por el enojo que sentía en ese momento, tomo la bandeja negra que llevaba con fuerza, y la estampo justo en la cabeza de aquella persona que la estaba hostigando, reacciono a los pocos segundos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho; todos en el prostíbulo lo estaban observando.-Con todo el ruido que hicieron las copas cuando se estrellaron contra el suelo.-Vio al mafioso tirado en el suelo, con la bandeja sobre el rostro; sus hermanos no tardaron en ir a su encuentro .

-Wow…Eres tan linda…-Suspiro Osomatsu, sacándose la bandeja del rostro, para observar a María con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Sal conmigo por favor.-

-¡¿Que?!-Fue lo que contesto la de pelos aguamarina.-¡¿Acaso está loco?!-Cada vez se fastidiaba más, ese cliente era verdaderamente pesado.

-Tu rostro cuando te enojas es muy lindo.-El de cabello negro ya se encontraba levantado como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras acomodaba su cabello y ropa.

-¡No saldré con usted!-Grito, golpeando su taco contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Osomatsu ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Porque n…!-Fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¡María-chan!-Alice apareció, golpeando sus tacones al compás de la música que se escuchaba de fondo.

-Rayos…-Susurro la mujer.

-Ven aquí~.-La llamo, moviendo su dedo para adelante y para atrás.-Tenemos que hablar, ven~.-Canturreo, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-Si…-Susurro para sí; le dio una última mirada de odio al hombre que tenía frente a él, y siguió a Alice.

-¡Llámame!-Grito Osomatsu, haciendo una forma de teléfono con sus dedos y llevarlo hasta su oreja derecha.

-Ya deja de hacer el ridículo Osomatsu Nii san.-Regaño su hermano menor, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el más grande ya estaba siendo cansador en muchos aspectos. Volvió a su asiento dispuesto a quedarse en aquel prostíbulo un tiempo y terminar su Martini.

-Solo quiero salir con esa chica ¿Tiene algo de malo?-Le pregunto Osomatsu siguiendo al de morado, junto al hermano de cejas gruesas.

Fue en ese momento que los otros dos mafiosos se dieron cuenta de todo, miraron a el mayor con una ceja alzada, pensando bien que decirle a su al parecer bastante despistado familiar.

-Creo que estas algo confundido Osomatsu Nii san.-Karamatsu fue el primero en hablar, mientras daba el ultimo sorbo de su bebida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Acaso sabes en qué tipo de prostíbulo estamos metidos?-Ichimatsu pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Hay tipos diferentes de prostíbulo? Creí que eran todos iguales.-Contesto el de camisa rojo rascándose la nariz.-Bueno da igual que tipo sea ¿Dónde estará María-Chan? Le daré mi numero.-Hablo por última vez antes de irse, sin darle tiempo a sus hermanos de contestar nada.

-Es un caso perdido.-Dijo Karamatsu.

-Es un idiota.-Fue la opinión del menor de todos.

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo que madrugar.-El segundo hermano tomo sus cosas, sin importarle que Ichimatsu en verdad no le estaba prestado atención.-Saluda a Osomatsu Nii san de mi parte, adiós.-Se fue, sin esperar respuesta, de todos modos sabía que no la tendría.

Ichimatsu se quedó mirando fijamente el escenario, demostrando lo aburrido que estaba con ello.

Karamatsu salió por la puerta, sintió como un pequeño viento recorría sus poros, golpeándole el rostro; hacia un poco de frio, pero no lo suficiente para quejarse. Saco las llaves de su auto y miro la calle, estaban bastante iluminadas, por lo que le fue fácil encontrar su lujosa maquina estacionada entre la gente y vehículos que pasaban, sin más se dirigió hacia allí, dispuesto a irse a su hogar y dormir un poco. Camino por las calles, hasta que un sonido lo hizo detenerse, observo hacia un callejón oscuro que estaba a su izquierda, juro haber escuchado unas botellas romperse.

Iba a seguir caminando.-Quizás era algún animal callejero.-Mas un grito le hizo prestar más atención, y acercarse a aquel pasaje escondido.

-¡Suéltenme pedazos de mierda! ¡No me toquen!-Pudo oír una voz masculina algo aniñada salir de allí, también se escuchaban forcejeos y gente riéndose.-¡No me toquen! ¡O les daré su merecido!-

-¿Tu darnos un merecido?-Una voz más grave hablo.-¿Acaso quieres que te dejemos como la otra vez? No trates de jugar con nosotros o no vivirás para contarlo inútil…-

-¿Qué hacemos con el, jefe?-Se escuchó de otro.

-Golpéenlo…Así aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros.-

-¡Juro que pagaras esto!-El primero que hablo lanzo un grito, mas no pudo decir nada más cuando vio que un puño iba directo a su rostro, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe. Este nunca llego.

-¿No creen que es algo tarde para armar escandalo niños? Ustedes ya deberían estar en la cama, mañana tienen escuela.-Karamatsu estaba allí, observando a todos aquellos jóvenes, que parecían ser que aún no habían terminado ningún estudio, y por su apariencia eran los rebeldes del instituto.

-¿Eh?-Susurro el que iba a ser golpeado, abriendo los ojos para ver el origen de esos sonidos.

-¿Qué te metes tú? Lárgate de aquí, esto a ti no te incumbe.-Hablo el que parecía ser el líder de esa banda. Se acercó amenazadoramente al más grande, hasta que estuvo a la menor distancia posible. Karamatsu nunca se movió de su lugar, y miro por el rabillo del ojo al adolescente.

-Deja al chico ese y lárguense, si saben lo que les conviene a ustedes.-Sonrió Karamatsu, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo. Como mafioso sabia mantener la calma, pero también tenía una filosa habilidad para intimidar.

-¡He dicho que no te metas!-El otro sin pensarlo enfoco su puño directo al rostro del Matsuno, muy confiado que este lo iba a golpear, mas no espero que el de pelo negro le pateara la rodilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió el sonido seco de un metal, un pie se estrelló contra su espalda y al voltear la cabeza, noto como Karamatsu le apuntaba con un arma.

-¡Tiene un arma!-Grito uno de los secuaces del maleante, por el susto, ambos soltaron al chico preso, haciéndole caer directamente al suelo.

-¡Huyamos!-Dijo el otro, comenzando a correr sin importarle si dejaba a sus amigos atrás, el otro cobarde lo siguió, dejando a su líder solo.

El chico que estaba en el suelo miro todo atentamente, y segundos después fijo su vista en su rescatador. Tenía una mirada seria y decidida, con las cejas ligeramente curvadas hacia abajo, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos que le llamo la atención.

-¡Suéltame pedazo de loco!-Grito el que estaba debajo de su pie, removiendo todo su cuerpo. Tembló al ver que Karamatsu acercaba el arma justo hasta su cabeza.

-Mira…no suelo tener piedad…no va con mi estilo, pero hoy estoy cansado y solo quiero ir a mi casa y dormir.-Apretó la carne del chico con el taco de su botín.- Lárgate de aquí y no molestes más a este muchacho, o te la veras conmigo…¿Oíste?

Preso de la desesperación, el chico no hizo más que asentir energéticamente.

-¡S-si! ¡Por favor déjeme ir!-

-Más te vale niño…-Susurro el de pelo oscuro liberando por fin a su víctima, que no tardo en salir corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera. Vio cómo se iba hasta que lo perdió de su vista, y luego miro al chico que rescato, aun se encontraba en el suelo, parecía asustado, su cabello rosa sostenido con una bincha se encontraba ligeramente despeinado, y su ropa se encontraba desarreglada. Se acercó a él, y le tendió la mano.- ¿Oye niño, estas bien?-

El adolescente no respondió, pero acepto su mano para poder levantarse. Miro su mano, que quedaba muy pequeña y frágil al lado de la del otro, además podía sentir asperezas propias de una palma trabajada.

-¿Esos de antes te hicieron algo?-Volvió a preguntar Karamatsu, mirando directo a los ojos redondeados del menor.

El chico solo negó, indicando que estaba bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Karamatsu, Karamatsu Matsuno, un gusto.-

El de cabello rosa lo miro unos segundos más, admiraba cada detalle de su rostro y cada una de sus expresiones. Por alguna razón aquel hombre llamaba su atención.

-Soy Todomatsu.-Susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Karamatsu escuchara.

\- ¿Y que hacías a estas horas por aquí Todomatsu?-Pregunto el mafioso saliendo del callejón, seguido de cerca por el chico de la liga.

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿No crees?-

-Vaya, que mal tratas a la persona que te salvo.-Sonrió Matsuno, poniéndose sus lentes de sol.-Pero supongo que tienes razón.-

-Podría preguntarte también porque llevas un arma.-Sonrió el chico, acercándose al hombre.-¿Eres policía o algo así?-

-Sí, algo así.-Sonrió Karamatsu bajando la mirada para observar al más bajo. Con sus ojos posados en el noto sus facciones, sus ojos adorablemente grandes, sus pupilas marrones como el más dulce chocolate y un rostro perfectamente fino; el mafioso las grabo en su mente, aquel niño parecía tallado por los propios siquiera noto cuando el chico se movió unos pasos.

Todomatsu miro a los lados, hasta que encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.-Gracias por todo.-Dijo para comenzar a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A ver a mi hermano.-Fue lo que dijo simplemente, entrando a aquel prostíbulo que minutos atrás el segundo Matsuno había abandonado.

Fue ahí cuando Karamatsu finalmente se fue a su hogar.

-¡Ya sabes cómo debes tratar a los clientes María-Chan~-La rubia dueña del prostíbulo se encontraba en algún rincón del mismo, regañando a una de sus empleadas, moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo, mirando a la de ojos oscuros con su característica gran sonrisa.

-Ya se ¡Ya se!-Se defendió la otra.-¿Pero que querías que haga? ¡Me estaba persiguiendo!-

-Con el trabajo que tienes ¡Es normal!-Alice hablo.-Tienes que complacer al cliente con cualquier petición que tenga.-

-¡Pero Jyushimatsu!-Finalmente, María presa de la tensión, revelo el nombre real de la rubia.

-Aquí soy Alice.~-Le recordó la misma.

-L-Lo siento, se me salió…-Se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, poco le duro ese sentimiento al sentir como su jefa le tomaba ambas manos.

-Mira…María.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Sé que esto es duro para ti.-

-Solo quiero el dinero…-Susurro la de pelo aguamarina.

-Lo se cariño.-Alice le acaricio el cabello.

-A veces me olvido que soy una prostituta.-

-¡Tranquila cielo! ¡Sé que todo pronto mejorara!-La rubia abrazo fuertemente a la muchacha.-Ahora ve a trabajar ¡Hay mucha gente que nos necesita en estos momentos! ¡Has un buen trabajo! ¿Eh?-

-Si Alice….-La mujer observo como la de vestido rojo se iba, y cuando desapareció de su vista. Largo un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos, no veía las horas de llegar a su hogar.

-¡Te encontré!-Escucho una voz, que lamentablemente era muy conocida para ella en ese momento.

¡Ah!-Se sobresaltó llevando una mano a su pecho, miro al nacimiento de aquel sonido, encontrando un hombre de camiseta roja.-¿Qué diablos…?-

-Te estuve buscando ¡Vine a traerte algo!-Osomatsu se acercó, quedando a pocos centímetros de aquella chica.

María estuvo a punto de insultarlo, mas recordó las palabras de su jefa. Poso sus ojos en el mafioso, y sin mas hablo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto.

-¡Esto!-Exclamo, dándole un pequeño papel.

-¿Eh?-Abrió el papel bastante curiosa, encontrando allí un pequeño número, al parecer uno de teléfono.-¿Para qué quiero esto señor?-

-Consérvalo, es mi número de teléfono ¡Quiero que me llames!-Sonrió de oreja a oreja, acomodando su cabello.

-Grandioso…-Susurro para si la mujer, no lo podía explicar pero aquel hombre lo irritaba bastante ¿Por qué tanta persistencia? A ese paso no podía cumplirle a su jefa.-No lo hare, no puedo.-Dijo devolviéndole aquel papel.

-¿Por qué no puedes? Es solo un teléfono.-Exclamo el Matsuno confundido, era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba.

-Porque no, no lo tengo permitido.-Fue lo que contesto.-Ahora con su permiso, iré a trabajar.-

-¡Espera!-Osomatsu tomo su mano derecha antes de que esta pueda irse, y antes de que María pueda protestar, la tironeo controlando su fuerza, hasta que esta se estampo contra su pecho; una vez que la tuvo cerca, rodeo con sus brazos la delicada cintura de la muchacha.

-Suélteme señor.-Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió una palma acariciando su trasero.

-Eres una mujer muy difícil de conquistar.-Le susurro en el oído.-Eso me gusta.~-Esperaba alguna reacción ante lo había dicho y llego segundos después, pero no era la reacción que esperaba. María largo una pequeña carcajada, que Osomatsu pudo como una burlona; miro a la chica, notando que esta sonreía con el ceño fruncido, mientras se alejaba de él.

-Dígame algo señor…¿Osomatsu? ¿Acaso sabe en qué clase de lugar esta?-

-Sí, si lo se.-Asintió.-Es un prostíbulo ¿Tratas de decirme que eres una prostituta? ¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien con ello.-

-No señor Osomatsu no trato de decirle eso, aunque, en verdad soy una.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Lo que trato de decir que este no es un prostíbulo cualquiera.-

-Mis hermanos ya me dijeron eso, no sé que tratan de decir.-El mayor se sinceró, luego se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo contrario.-Pero oye, nos estamos yendo del tema.-Poso su palma en la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio; María vio aquella mano de reojo, frunciendo más el ceño.

-Creo que no estas entendiendo.-Dijo, quitándose al Matsuno de encima.-Eres bastante idiota.-

-Vaya que agresiva.-La sonrisa de Osomatsu cambio notablemente, seguía de oreja a oreja, sin embargo había un brillo libidinoso en aquella mirada oscura.-Eso me encanta.-

-Escucha, no estas enten...-La de pelo aguamarina exclamo, más una voz bien conocida por la misma la detuvo en seco, girando sobre sus talones rápidamente.

-¡Choromatsu Nii san!-Se escuchó de un chico de cabello rosado. Movía su mano en un intento de llamar la atención de la persona a la que llamaba.-¡Choromatsu Nii san por aquí!-

-¿¡Todomatsu!? ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-Comenzó a caminar golpeando fuertemente sus tacones contra el duro suelo, en dirección al chico de la bincha, mas fue interceptado por su eterno acosador.

-Espera un momento, un momento.-Osomatsu corrió hasta estar frente a María, esta solo resoplo.-¿Cómo que Nii san? ¿Choromatsu? No entiendo nada.-

La aguamarina se le quedo mirando, realmente irritada.

-Sí, Nii san.-Hablo, realmente bajo, conteniendo su furia.-¿Adivine que señor? Soy hombre.-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Si, soy hombre, tengo un pene, no una vagina.-Dijo.-Y está en un prostíbulo de travestis, debió haber leído el cartel.-

-¡No leí el cartel!-Exclamo, llevándose una mano a su cabello.

-Pues ahora que ya lo sabe deje de molestarme y vaya a buscarse algo que sea más de su interés.-Hablo.-Y déjeme en paz.-Finalmente se fue a ver a su hermano, dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca.-Maldito idiota….-

-¡Jyushimatsu Nii san! ¡No soy un bebe!-Aquel chico de cabello rosa de nombre Todomatsu se encontraba sentado en un sillón de los tantos que allí estaban, algo apartado del resto, frente suyo estaba la rubia, que había dejado un vaso de leche caliente para el más pequeño.

-¡Necesitas crecer! ¡Para convertirte en un hombre grande y fuerte que podrá ganarme en beisbol algún día!-

-¡Ni siquiera me gusta el beisbol! ¡Y no quiero leche!-El adolescente aparto el vaso y se cruzó de brazos. Jyushimatsu solo rio.

-¡Totty!-Se escuchó en las lejanías junto al sonido de unos apresurados pasos.

-¡No me digas Totty, Choromatsu Nii san! ¡Dejen de tratarme como niño, ustedes dos!-

-Dime ya que haces aquí.-Fue la primera orden que dio el pelo aguamarina cuando llego junto a su hermano menor.-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, y ya es tarde, tienes escuela jovencito.-Regaño al chico con ambos brazos cruzados, en sus ojos se podía ver una pequeña molestia, que Todomatsu noto.

-Nii san, no podía dormir y simplemente salí a caminar.-Comento el menor con la esperanza que su hermano le creyera.-Había salido a caminar, eso si era verdad, pero la realidad era que fue a una pelea callejera a las que solía concurrir a menudo.-

-¡Matsugo Todomatsu!-No, definitivamente no le creyó.-¿¡Estuviste peleando de nuevo cierto!? ¡Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas!-

-Meh Nii san, no grites me haces doler la cabeza.-Comento el más pequeño de ellos tres posando su rostro frente a la mesa.-Sabes que cuando gritas demasiado se te cae la peluca.-

Jyushimatsu rio ante lo dicho y el de vestido azul solo se enojó aún más.

-A casa, ahora.-Hablo Choromatsu.

-¡Pero Nii san! ¡Recién llego!-Se quejó Todomatsu inflando sus mejillas. A pesar que tenía diecisiete años no existían problemas en armar un pequeño berrinche.

-Pero nada, iras a casa y dormirás.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a los camerinos.-Llamare un taxi y te despertare cundo termine de trabajar ¿Entendido?

Totty suspiro.

-Entendido…-Fue lo que susurro.

Tanto Alice como el joven observaron como el otro se iba, hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-Bueno.-Hablo el de peluca rubia mirando al de la bincha. Este le devolvió la mirada.-Iré a trabajar cariño ¿Estarás bien solo?-

-Claro Jyushimatsu Nii san.-Contesto, posando ambos codos en la mesa, para sostener su cabeza.

Alice salió de aquella mesa escondida, arreglo su vestido y camino con sus zapatos hasta el centro del prostíbulo. Allí miro de izquierda a derecha, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un lugar en específico.; en un misterioso hombre, apoyado en su sillón, jugaba con su corbata violeta y despeinaba aún más sus desordenados cabellos.

Parecía estar aburrido. Jyushimatsu se encargaría que se divierta.

María, quien su verdadero nombre era Matsugo Choromatsu, y que realmente era un hombre. Se dirigió a su camerino; Allí retocaría su maquillaje, su cabello y también llamaría un taxi para que se lleven a su hermano a casa. Dio algunos pasos por un pasillo escondido, sin notar como alguien lo seguía.

Entro a su especio largando un suspiro cansado; aprovecho para sacarse sus zapatos un momento y despacio se sentó ante su gran espejo con bombillas luminosas como decoración, y fotos pegadas por los costados; una de él y su hermano, otra que estaba con su familia cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos, y otras cuantas en las que se encontraban Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu y el mismo divirtiéndose. Siempre disfrutaba verlas, le daban las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello, con cuidado que la peluca no se cayese, luego tomo su maquillaje que estaba esparcido por la pequeña mesa y retoco su suave pero llamativo maquillaje.

Sintió como la puerta era tocada, y pensando que era algún miembro del prostíbulo se levantó, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-¡Ahí voy! Exclamo abriendo la misma. Esperaba encontrarse con algunas de sus compañeras, pero lejos de todo aquello pudo ver un hombre, alto, fornido, con un elegante y caro traje, junto con una mirada intensa y brillante.

Frente a él esta Matsuno Osomatsu; El líder de la famosa mafia.

-Hola.-Fue lo que dijo, siempre con su sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Susurro, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente. No esperaba verlo por allí de nuevo.-Creí que todo se había aclarado.-Le comento.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Osomatsu comento, entrando al camerino sin esperar una respuesta positiva ni negativa.-¡Wow! Lindo camerino.-

-¿Qué quiere?-Choromatsu cerró la puerta, dándose vuelta para encarar al muchacho.-Ya le dije que no soy lo que usted creía, hay otro prostíbulo a dos cuadras de aquí, váyase a ese y déjeme en paz.-

-No quiero ir a ese prostíbulo.-Fue la respuesta rápida del mafioso.-No quiero a ninguna mujer de allí.-

-¿Entonces que quiere?-

-Te quiero a ti.-Se acercó al Matsugo, y antes de que este se dé cuenta lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.-Si, definitivamente te quiero a ti.-Susurro en su oído, para luego observarlo de arriba abajo.

-No es lo que usted realmente cree.-Fue lo que exclamo Choromatsu, empujando el pecho de Osomatsu para alejarlo.-Vaya con algo que sea más de su gusto.-

El mafioso rio y con una sonrisa socarrona miro directamente a los ojos de aquella prostituta.

-¿Me quieres probar?-Susurro.-Dime María-Chan, o debería decir Choromatsu…¿Cuánto cobras?-

 **Y así el capítulo uno está terminado, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto fic es una mezcla del AU de la mafia, los CDdramas y Yankee!Todomatsu, si lo se un lio, pero la historia al parecer será buena, lo prometo (?**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, también me gustaría subir otro fin que está en proceso, que se enfoca en el AU religioso, espero tener el primer capítulo en unos días recuerden un rewiew me anima a seguir 3**

 **Bueno eso seria todo por ahora ¡Cuidense mucho! ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Conociéndonos

**¡Hola!**

 **Primero y antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza, no pensé que iba a tardar por otro lado ¡No sabía que tendría tanto reviews! Al parecer gusto ¡Y eso me alegra mucho!**

 **Cuando vi que tenía como más de 15 comentarios fue como ¡Wow!**

 **La verdad estoy muy feliz.**

 **Agradezco mucho todos esos comentarios que me ayudaron a seguir la historia ¡De verdad!**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!.**

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es sin fines de sextillizos pertenecen a Pierrot y al difunto Akatsuka Sensei.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, algo de violencia.**

* * *

María se aseguró bien que su hermano entre a aquel transporte que lo llevaría a casa.; una vez que llamo al taxi acompaño a Todomatsu hasta afuera del antro, donde lo despidió y le aseguro que estaría en casa a primera hora de la mañana, luego de ello volvió al cabaret, estaba listo para comenzar a trabajar.

Volvió a su camerino evitando al tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado en el lugar.-Esta era la hora pico, donde los empleados del prostíbulo más trabajaban.-Y una vez que los pudo traspasar, lego a su espacio privado, estaba vacío y no se encontraba nadie.

El de vestido azul suspiro aliviado, tendría unos pequeños minutos de tranquilidad.

-Tranquilo Choromatsu…Has hecho esto antes.-Se dijo a si mismo, apoyándose en su puerta cerrada.-De esto vives…-Suspiro.

Se acercó al perchero dando pasos lentos, tomándose su tiempo para llegar; allí tomo su abrigo, y un pequeño bolso un poco más claro que su vestido, donde llevaba unas pocas pertenencias.

Era hora de trabajar. Y no podía explicar porque estaba tan nervioso con ello ¿Era algo que hacia todos los días no? No tenía por qué perder la calma.

Mientras salía del camerino recordó la pequeña charla que tuvo con su actual cliente.

 _Flash Back._

 _Choromatsu dio un pequeño salto al escuchar las palabras del muchacho de traje; rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia arriba, encontrándose la mirada profunda del más alto. Creía que todo esto era una broma. Osomatsu por su parte, miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta de aquel chico._

 _-¿Y bien?-Hablo el mafioso a los pocos segundos, no le gustaba esperar.- ¿Cuánto cobras?-_

 _El de pelos aguamarina solo se alejó unos pasos, aun podía verse el asombro en sus ojos, mas segundos después tuvo que escapar de su transe al notar como un rostro ajeno se acercaba por demás al suyo. Se sobresaltó alejando su cara, volviendo en si finalmente._

 _-¿Oye que pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?-Dijo Matsuno.- ¿No preferirías que yo te la comiera?-Bromeo, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes._

 _-¡No diga esas cosas!-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió salir de su boca, se arrepintió al instante, él no tenía voz para reprochar nada.-Cobro…Cobro lo que quieran darme.-Le susurro finalmente, tampoco tenía derecho a negarse._

 _-Mmm…-Dijo el de pelo negro llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-Creí que tendrías una cifra alta "María-Chan"-_

 _-¿Qué esperaba de alguien como yo? No valgo mucho, de hecho, no creo valer nada.-Le contesto, cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Eso crees? Bueno, entonces…-Osomatsu medito un poco, María solo tenía su vista enfocada en algún lugar del cuarto.-Yo creo que vales… dos millones de yenes.-Exclamo, mientras que tranquilamente sacaba el dinero de su billetera de cuero._

 _-¿Disculpe que?-Choromatsu Abrió su labios con sorpresa, se le corto la respiración por unos momentos y sus ojos parecían dos platos.- ¿Qué dijo?-_

 _-Que te daré dos millones de yenes ¿Hay algún problema con ello?-Dijo el mayor algo confundido, dejando el dinero sobre la pequeña mesa que había frente al espejo de bombillas.- ¿O acaso quieres más?-Pregunto sacando su billetera nuevamente._

 _-¡No! ¡Es que es mucho dinero! ¡Lléveselo!-Dijo acercándose al hombre a grandes zancadas, para luego tomar el dinero y devolverlo._

 _-Claro que no, esto es lo que estoy pagando por ti.-Dijo alejándose de María para dirigirse a la puerta. Se volteo y sonrió una vez más.-Te espero afuera, Choromatsu-Kun.-Dijo con aires burlescos antes de salir del camerino, y perderse entre los pasillos._

 _Allí, el de vestido azul quedo solo, y tras unos minutos estáticos, poso su vista a la blanca mesa donde yacían dos millones de yenes._

 _-Más vale que no me vuelva a decir Choromatsu…-Fue lo único que atino a decir, para si mismo._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Él era una simple prostituta sin valor, lo sabía, entonces ¿Por qué aquel hombre se había empecinado en pagar tanto por su persona? Miro su bolso con discreción, no podía creer el dinero que traía consigo, simplemente nada le parecía real, no se sentía merecedor de ese dinero.

Todas sus preguntas se detuvieron por un momento cuando sintió el viento golpeando su piel, antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la calle, y la gente lo evitaba con el fin de pasar por aquellas transitadas calles de mala muerte. Miro hacia los lados, buscando a la razón por la que abandono el prostíbulo, pasaban los minutos y no le encontraba; lo atribuía al hecho de que había mucha gente caminando, o tal vez aquel hombre se había ido.

Cosa que no tenía mucho sentido porque si no, no le hubiera dado tanto dinero.

Un pitido lo saco de sus pensamientos, pronto escucho otro y otro contiguo a ese. Era la bocina de un auto.

-¡Por aquí!-Hablo uno voz conocida para Choromatsu, cuando el mismo giro la vista en su búsqueda se encontró con Osomatsu; el mismo estaba recargado en su auto, con su eterna expresión sonriente que al de peluca aguamarina ya se le comenzaba a hacer común.

El Matsuno sin más, espero que María llegara hasta a él, y una vez estuvo a su lado, como un caballero abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante, invitando al de vestido azul a entrar.

Choromatsu solo levanto una ceja, nunca nadie había hecho eso por él, pero lejos de importarle mucho solo se metió al auto, cuidando que su vestido no se levantase. Osomatsu cerró la puerta una vez que noto al muchacho dentro, y rápidamente corrió hasta el otro extremo del vehículo, entrando al mismo.

-Muy bien ¿Estás listo para la mejor noche de tu vida?-Hablo con petulancia, arrancando su mercedes para aventurarse en la jungla de asfalto.

Su acompañante no contesto nada, mas pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como esta blanqueaba los ojos con evidente molestia. Ante ello solo pudo sonreír más.

Matsugo miraba por la ventana, veía a los edificios,personas,animales y luces pasar con rapidez, con una de sus manos sostenía su rostro, mientras que la restante la posaba en sus piernas dobladas, se le notaba aburrido, o tal vez acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, eso pensó el mafioso.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que el mayor de aquellos dos.-Ya que no podía aguantar mucho estar en un espacio silencioso.-Decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Vaya, Choromatsu ¿Siempre eres de tan pocas palabras?-Fue lo que dijo.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar, y no me diga Choromatsu.- Regaño el otro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero si ese es tu nombre.-Osomatsu iba atento al tráfico.

-No para usted.-

-Vaya que agresivo.-Sonrió el de traje.- ¿Eres así con todos tus clientes?-

-No, solo que usted me pone los nervios de punta.-se sinceró.

-Eso me agrada, significa que soy especial.-Dijo el de pelo negro, doblando en una esquina.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Con el tiempo veras como te agrado.-Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.-Además no me gusta mucho el silencio ¿No tienes alguna pregunta para hacerme? Algo para que podamos charlar hasta que lleguemos.-

El de vestido medito un poco antes de hablar, finalmente se rindió, ya que al parecer Osomatsu no lo haría.

-De hecho si tengo una.-Hablo.

El mafioso lo miro de reojo, esperando que formulara su duda.

-¿Por qué me dio tanto dinero?-Dijo, mirando de reojo su bolso, apretándolo un poco entre sus manos.

-A mí no me parece tanto dinero.-Contesto el otro, mientras que seguía conduciendo.

-¡Claro que es mucho dinero! ¡Se nota que a usted nunca le falto nada!-Le exclamo, ya notablemente nervioso, de nuevo.

-No, la verdad es que nunca me falto nada.-Rio Osomatsu, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos para después despeinarlas un poco.-Solo pague eso por ti porque quise y ya,-

-Eso no explica nada.-Le regaño.

-Choromatsu.-El de traje iba a seguir hablando, mas Matsugo lo interrumpió.

-No me diga Choromatsu.-Volvió a decir.

-Sabes "Choromatsu"-Sin importarle lo que había dicho el otro, recalco su nombre.-Soy un hombre que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza no paro hasta obtenerlo, seré…¿Cómo se dice? ¿Un cabeza dura quizás? Mis hermanos me dicen eso a menudo.-Doblo en una esquina, para finalmente parar su vehículo en un estacionamiento.-Tú te has metido en mi mente, ahora hazte cargo.-Sonrió.

El de peluca aguamarina solo miro de reojo al mafioso, notando que en la calle, entre la gente que iba y venía, un motel se veía.

* * *

Alice se encamino a la barra, saludando a gente conocida que frecuentaba su cabaret a menudo, había muchas caras conocidas que el de peluca rubia reconocía fácilmente, y al ser un de espíritu alegre y amistoso no podía evitar saludar,

Dio un salto a través de la madera del bar, y una vez que se encontró frente a las miles de botellas y las frágiles copas, se aseguró de preparar el mejor trago que tenía en su repertorio. Si tenía que divertir a un cliente debía hacerlo bien.

Y qué mejor que con un estupendo y delicioso trago.

Pronto se encontraba golpeando sus tacones directo a la solitaria mesa del misterioso hombre. Sonrió al verlo más de cerca, no estaba nada mal, pero si un aura de molestia lo rodeaba.

-Hola.-Con voz cantarina Alice hablo, dejando la bebida en la mesa.-Es de parte de la casa.-Dijo antes de que el muchacho pudiera reprochar; inmediatamente después de aquello se sentó en el sillón que enfrentaba al del traje, Ichimatsu solo alzo la ceja, notablemente confundido.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto de forma seca, observando de reojo el vaso que había sobre la mesa.

-Solo vi que te estabas aburriendo mucho, y como encargada de este lugar ¡Decidí ayudarte a que te diviertas!-Exclamo el de peluca rubia.-Me llamo Alice ¿Y tú?-

-No pregunte tu nombre, y no te interesa el mío.-Fue lo único que contesto el otro. Quedo sorprendido al escuchar como Jyushimatsu, solo rio ante lo que dijo.- ¿De qué te ríes?-Le reprocho.

-Vamos, te estoy ofreciendo un trago, se caballero y acéptalo.-le sonrió.

El hombre observo a la persona frente a él, para luego dirigir su vista al vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, listo para que alguien lo tomara. Se preguntó a si mismo si debería tomarlo o levantarse e irse a casa.

Su hermano Karamatsu se había ido hace un largo tiempo ya, y vio salir a Osomatsu con sus aires de superioridad y triunfo hace algunos minutos. A decir verdad no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en aquel cabaret, sin embargo tampoco quería irse a su Penthouse a mirar al techo hasta la madrugada como un idiota.

Así que se tomaría el trago, quizás más borracho pasaría mejor la noche.-De todas formas ya estaba un poco pasado de copas.-Y luego se iría a su departamento, no sin antes dar una pequeña pasada por el pachinko.

Tomo la bebida haciéndola correr por su garganta en largos tragos, quemando sus entrañas, una sensación que a él en particular, le agradaba.

-¡Eso es!-Le hablo el de peluca.-Es el mejor trago de la casa ¡Lo prepare yo misma!-Alice no recibió respuesta, más le alegro que el hombre haya empezado a tomar su bebida.- ¿Y?-Hablo una vez más Jyushimatsu, acercándose al de corbata, mientras doblaba sus piernas.

-¿Y qué?-Le contesto Ichimatsu, alejándose un poco ¿Por qué aún no se había ido aquella molesta prostituta? Pensó.

-Aun no me dijiste tu nombre.-El Matsuno dio otra mueca de desagrado al notar la insistencia de aquella persona, pero ya rendido, decidió decirle su nombre solo para que deje de molestar.

-Es Matsuno Ichimatsu.-Le dijo simplemente.

-Oh, es un nombre muy lindo Ichimatsu san.-

-No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, es desagradable escucharlo venir de tu boca.-Bramo, frunciendo su ceño con notable furia.

-Creo que debería relajarse Ichimatsu san.-Le sonrió Jyushimatsu.

-¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡No menciones mi nombre!-Jyushimatsu pudo notar como apretaba el vaso con fuerza entre sus dedos, de verdad parecía molestarle que dijera su nombre.

Eso era algo que el chico no podía entender, sin duda era un cliente singular.

-No se preocupe Ichimatsu-San, aquí se calmara y pasara un buen rato.-Confiado, el chico de peluca acerco suave palma al rostro del chico de cabellos despeinados, sin esperar que segundos antes de que llegue a siquiera a tocar un centímetro de su piel, Matsuno atrapo con rapidez su muñeca, y la apreso entre sus ásperos y fuertes dedos. En los ojos de Alice se pudo notar la sorpresa, y en los de Ichimatsu, el enojo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Hablo, apretando los huesos de Jyushimatsu, sin importarle la expresión de dolor del joven.- ¿Estas intentando conseguir dinero?-Pregunto, arrastrando sus palabras, mientras lanzaba lejos el brazo de su acompañante.

El rubio solo sonrió, sobando los dedos marcados que habían quedado en su blanca piel.-Cosa que extraño al chico de traje.-y sin más largo una risita.

-Solo intento entretenerlo Ichimatsu-San.-Fue lo único que dijo, y lo último para que Matsuno termine de explotar.

-Jamás me acostaría con una prostituta…Eso es simplemente repugnante.-Ichimatsu remarco sus palabras con un rostro agrio, sus pupilas destilaban asco, y su boca se torcía con desagrado.-Ve y consigue dinero en otro lado, yo me largo.-

Segundos después el mafioso cumplo su amenaza y azotando con fuerza el vaso en la mesa, se fue a grandes zancadas del antro, ante la atenta mirada de algunos.

-Vaya…Que intenso.-Rio el de peluca rubia.

Examino su brazo, esas marcas tardarían en irse.

* * *

El primer pensamiento del muchacho de menor edad cuando entro al lugar fue que era el Motel más elegante que había visitado. Era pulcro, bien decorado e iluminado.

Seguramente no tenía ratas como en los otros en el que había estado.

Confirmo sus sospechas cuando llego al cuarto. Definitivamente era el cuarto más elegante que alguna vez piso.

-Terminemos con esto rápido…-Susurro Choromatsu para sí, mientras que lentamente y con algo de miedo tomaba con delicadeza la tira de sus bragas y las bajaba, hasta que estas cayeron al suelo; levanto sus piernas para deshacerse de ese trozo de tela de una vez. Se sintió desnudo completamente, a pesar de que aún tenía puesto su vestido; Había algo en su acompañante nocturno que lo tenía nervioso, pero no podía explicar qué.

Levanto la vista para observar al mafioso, esperando verlo en la cama ya desnudo.-Como lo que todos sus clientes solían hacer, al ser una prostituta él debía empezar el trabajo.-Pero se extrañó al notar que este no estaba en la cama, y mucho menos desnudo.

Osomatsu estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, lo único que se había quitado era la chaqueta de su traje, su mirada intensa y brillante observaban fijamente los oscuros ojos de "María", quien al sentir aquella negra mirada lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

El de peluca dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente, sin quitar la vista de su cliente. Fue la primera vez que no supo que hacer ¿Debería acercarse? ¿O dejar que él se acerque primero?

Mientras tanto Osomatsu solo se limitaba en apreciar aquella criatura que tenía enfrente de él. Observo cada parte de sus delgadas y bellas piernas, subió la mirada hasta su fino pecho y su pequeña cadera, su largo cuello hasta que finalmente termino su viaje en el hermoso rostro de su acompañante. No le quito la vista en ningún momento, incluso cuando este estaba de espaldas, o mucho menos cuando se quitó la ropa interior.

Había algo en Choromatsu que le fascinaba.

Se acercó a pasos lentos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía; le pareció adorable que el chico se fuera alejando de él, hasta que inevitablemente se chocó con la pared. Matsuno no fue perezoso, y lo más rápido que pudo poso su brazo en la pared, negándole cualquier salida a su acompañante; Choromatsu se exalto con el ruido que hizo su palma al chocar con el material de la pared, hasta pudo sentir como su peluca se fue de su lugar.

-Quítate todo.-Dijo con firmeza, en un claro tono de orden, sin embargo, pudo ver como "María" fruncía levemente el ceño con ello.

-No puedo.-Fue lo que contesto el otro abrazando su pecho por instinto, acercándose más a la pared a pesar que ya no había más espacio en ella.

-¿Por qué no?-Le susurro el hombre, pegándose al cuerpo del muchacho, ignorando la repentina mueca torcida que le dio Choromatsu.

-Porque no.-Fue la única respuesta, si era sincero no tenía excusas para no cumplir la orden.

-¿No era que tenías que hacer todo lo que te diga? Creí que así era el servicio.-Osomatsu sonrió de forma burlona.-Como tantas veces esa noche.-Sabia que su acompañante no se podía negar a aquello.

-Tsk…-Se pudo oír un pequeño quejido del más bajo, ladeando su cara a algún punto ciego dela habitación, sabía que no tenía otra opción, pero al menos daría una pequeña regla quizás su cliente la tomaría en cuenta, o tal vez no.-Apague la luz.-

-¿Eh?-Se desconcertó el mafioso, posando su mirada en el interruptor de aquella lámpara.

-Apague la luz, si no, no lo hare.-Fue la petición del de peluca, cruzando sus brazos, no parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

-Vaya….-Exclamo de repente el de cabello negro.-Esa actitud me gusta. Normalmente diría que no, quisiera ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.-Confeso, serpenteando un brazo por la cintura de aquel vestido azul.-Pero pienso que sería más divertido sentirlo.-Rio el hombre sintiendo como el muchacho frente a el tembló, haciendo caso a la petición, y alejándose, apago la luz de la habitación, dejándola absolutamente a oscuras, ni siquiera los rayos de la luna llegan por aquellas ventanas.

Antes de dar un paso devuelta sus finos oídos escucharon un suave sonido proveniente de una esquina de la habitación, la tela de aquel vestido azul cayendo por los hombros de su dueño para posarse finalmente en el suelo; emocionado y con sus pupilas iluminadas el mafioso poso su vista ante la criatura que modelaba frente suyo, se deleitó con la silueta que se destacaba en la obscuridad, lamio sus labios antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él.

Entretanto Choromatsu se estremeció al sentir un viento caliente en su cuello; la nariz de Matsuno acariciaba con lentitud su piel y se aseguraba que sus fosas nasales se impregnaran del aroma de aquella prostituta. Olía a vainilla.

-Ahora… ¿Qué hago señor?-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al más joven, cruzándose de brazos y esperando la orden que Osomatsu le diera.

-Quiero que te acuestes en el centro de la cama.-Demando, mientras que con su manos inquietas desabrochaba su cinturón de cuero y se deshacía de su camiseta, lanzándola lejos en algún lugar de la habitación, sin importarle mucho donde. Choromatsu obedeció y se posó en el colchón, acomodando su peluca. Antes de darse cuenta pudo sentir un peso extra en el lecho; El mafioso se recostó sobre él, con cuidado de no aplastarlo, y con sus grandes manos, comenzó a acariciar al muchacho en cada centímetro de su blanca figura.

-Eres muy suave…-Susurro el de cabellos negros, acercándose al cuello del más joven, dejando en el suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas.-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso…-Hablo mientras sus palmas recorrían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Matsugo sentía leves choques eléctricos de pies a cabeza, mordió su labio cuando una mano de Osomatsu se detuvo en su trasero, y se sonrojo al notar que en su otra palma libre tenía un pote rosado; no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que era.

-No es necesario que use eso…-Dijo, susurrando sus palabras, el mafioso pareció no escucharlo.-O tal vez decidió ignorarlo.-Y sin más, lleno sus dedos de ese líquido rosa, luego lo unto entre sus yemas para que no estuviera tan frio a la hora de utilizarlo.

-No quiero lastimarte.-Fue lo único que contesto, pero el menor no tardo en protestar.

-De verdad no es nece…¡Ah!-Choromatsu tapo su boca con su mano derecha, sus piernas temblaron y por un momento todo el aire de sus pulmones se acabó, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y con grandes ojos observo a la persona que estaba frente a el, aquella persona que con una gran sonrisa, había comenzado a lubricar su entrada con cuidado. Sin importarle las quejas de él.

Matsugo solo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos, aquella era una sensación que nunca en su vida había experimentado, era una sensación extraña, viscosa y caliente; un suspiro salió de los labios y no tardo en cerrar la boca al darse cuenta del error que cometió. Las sabanas se deslizaron a través de sus dedos, y Choromatsu las arrastro con fuerza. Mientras Matsuno intentaba abrirse paso con sus dedos en aquella cavidad.

-Tu fragancia…-Dijo Osomatsu, acercando su nariz una vez más a su cuello.-Es muy dulce…-Lamio su piel y dejo un camino de besos, subiendo por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, pero cuando quiso depositar un beso allí, el más bajo se aseguró de ladear rápidamente su cabeza, alejando su boca de la contraria; eso extraño al mafioso, pero lejos de reprochar descendió su camino de caricias.

Choromatsu tapo sus labios una vez más, algo avergonzado. Había algo que ni Alice, y ni siquiera su hermano sabían, y era que el aun no dio su primer beso. No estaba apurado por tenerlo, quería que fuera especial y único, quería sentir cosquillas cuando lo tuviera y es por ello que no planeaba tener su primer beso esa noche.

-Pon tus brazos en mi cuello…-Le susurro Osomatsu en el oído de forma lenta y pausada, arrastrando las palabras, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-N-no t-tengo permitido tocar a los cl-clientes…-Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico que se encontraba debajo de él, intentando acallar aquellos suspiros que querían salir de sus labios.

Allí Osomatsu se dio cuenta, que en efecto, Choromatsu estaba con su cuerpo a disposición de él, pero este no tocaba ni un solo milímetro de la piel contraria, sus piernas y brazos se alejaban de el con miedo, asegurándose que no acariciara al mafioso de ninguna manera.

El de pelo negro no permitiría eso.

Tomo las suaves piernas de su acompañante, y con delicadeza las encadeno en su cintura, asegurándose que se queden allí, ignorando al más bajo que intentaba sacarlas. Inmediatamente después tomo los delgados brazos de Choromatsu y los encadeno en su cuello, acercando aún más su rostro al del muchacho.

-N-No puedo tocarlo s-señor…-Se quejó, más fue ignorado otra vez.

-¿Estás listo?...-La voz del Matsuno salido tan aterciopelada que "María" pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la escucho tan cerca de él, más no contesto y solo cerró los ojos, esperando que Osomatsu hiciera lo que tenía pensado.

-A-Ah…-Pudo sentir más besos en su cuello y en su clavícula, mientras el hombre quitaba los dedos que tenia en su entrada, acariciando su muslo hasta que llego a su cadera, donde ahí detuvo su mano. Mordió su labio, eso se había sentido muy bien, no era correcto que él tuviera ese tipo de sensaciones.

-Tomare eso como un si…-Hablo el mafioso para luego erguir un poco su espalda; Quería ver cada expresión en el rostro del menor. Tomo las caderas del contrario con firmeza, levantándolas un poco, dejo que su miembro se adentrara en el más bajo, suave, tranquilo, asegurándose que no sintiera ningún dolor.

Grabo en su mente, la adorable expresión de Choromatsu; sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba sus labios, acompañado de unas sonrosadas mejillas que se distinguían en la oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien?...-Le pregunto Osomatsu, mientras acariciaba sus blancas piernas de arriba abajo, sin aun mover su cadera en ningún sentido.

-E-Estoy…Mas que acostumbrado.-Abrió los ojos Matsugo para mirar a un punto vacío de la habitación. El de cabello negro pudo notar un deje de soledad en aquella oscura mirada.-P-Puede empezar c-cuando quiera…-Susurro, cerrando sus parpados nuevamente.

-Mírame…-Le ordeno, posando sus inquietas palmas nuevamente en la cadera del chico.-Quiero que me mires mientras lo hago.-Dijo de forma tranquila, sonriendo un poco al empujar contra el cuerpo de su acompañante, y este largara un pequeño suspiro de su boca.-Tienes que hacerme caso ¿no? Pues quiero que me mires.-El mafioso no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues segundos después Choromatsu cumplió la orden, ladeo la cabeza hacia al frente y de forma pausada abrió los ojos, dejando ver esas oscuras, llorosas y tembleques pupilas que podían verse aun en el más oscuro cuarto.

Osomatsu enloqueció, y acercando su rostro al contrario, casi rozando sus narices, clavando su mirada en la prostituta, comenzó a mover su cadera en un lento vaivén que hizo que Matsugo deba apretar sus labios para mantenerse callado.

El mayor podía asegurar que estaba en el cielo, jamás sintió una sensación parecida a aquella, a pesar que el había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida mafiosa, sin embargo ninguna de aquellas muchachas logro hacerle padecer aquellas placenteras sensaciones que se albergaban tanto en su pecho como en su cuerpo.

Choromatsu tenía algo diferente.

Por otro lado, aquella prostituta tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo, los roces de Osomatsu y las ligeras embestidas ponían al muchacho contra la espada y la pared, la electricidad recorría su cuerpo de punta a punta; jamás había sentido algo así con ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado. Con ellos solo percibía dolor y desesperación, ya que estos solo se concentraban en si mismos, sin importarle si se lastimaba. Pero el Matsuno era diferente, era elegante, delicado, y no se preocupaba solo en el.

Choromatsu podía notar como el mayor se estaba conteniendo para no ir más rápido en sus choques.

Y eso era algo que no podía entender. ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por una prostituta sin valor?

Observo los ojos de su acompañante nocturno fijamente, podía sentir como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, más el de peluca intentaba detenerlas a toda costa.

-¡Mnh!-No pudo evitar gemir cuando Osomatsu comenzó a golpear tan solo un poco más rápido en su interior, mientras serpenteaba besos y mordeduras en su blanco cuello.

-¿Estas disfrutándolo?-Le susurró al oído, con la voz claramente agitada.

Aquello descoloco a Matsugo ¿Por qué debería preocuparse si disfruta? No contesto nada, y solo largo otro gemido cuando Osomatsu bombeo otra vez su entrada.

-No contestas nada…-Volvió a susurrar su acompañante, esta vez mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.-Pero parece que si…Esto lo prueba.

-¡AH! ¡NGH!-Exclamo el chico cuando el de cabello negro tomo su duro miembro entre sus manos, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Iba a protestar, mas otra acción de su acompañante lo dejo congelado.

-Te enseñare el verdadero placer…-Fue lo que dijo Osomatsu, antes de levantar un poco el cuerpo de Choromatsu, arqueo su espalda, para luego meter en su boca aquel miembro ajeno, comenzando a lamer donde creía, Matsugo iba a gozar más .

-¡No ha-haga eso!-Exclamo dando un largo suspiro.-E-está sucio…-Se quejó, intentando quitarse al hombre de encima, mas unas embestidas rápidas lo hicieron detenerse, arqueando su espalda para liberar un poco de aquel embriagante placer-Mng…Basta…-

-¿Acaso no lo estas disfrutando?-Le pregunto Osomatsu, deteniendo sus labios un segundo, mas sin embargo aun echaba su agitada respiración sobre la base del pene de su acompañante, aumentando su nerviosismo.

-Y-Yo no debo disfrutar…Y-yo soy…un objeto.-Mordió su labio para tapar un gemido que quería salir de lo más profundo de su garganta.-S-Solo s-sirvo para dar pl-placer…-

-Es... Lo más estúpido que eh escuchado en toda mi vida.-Osomatsu agravo la voz, frunció el ceño y torció la boca; Estaba molesto con las palabras que acababa de escuchar.-Creo que eres más que una simple prostituta.-Le regaño, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Matsugo abrió sus ojos grandes, nunca nadie le había dicho tales palabras. No pudo impedir las manos de su acompañante tomándolo de sus muslos, para luego levantarlo y acercarlo a su pecho; Choromatsu sin pensarlo mucho encadeno ambos brazos al fuerte cuello del mafioso, a la vez que hacía lo mismo con sus piernas en la cintura del otro, esperando así no caer. Osomatsu acelero el movimiento de sus caderas y el de peluca comenzó a gritar, su respiración era intranquila, su pecho se levantaba agitado y de sus labios se escapan limpios suspiros y gemidos que los oídos de Matsugo no podían evitar oír.

-N-o te que te preocupas mucho por tu… ¿Era tu hermano menor no?-El mafioso aumento aún más la velocidad, deleitándose con los fuertes gimoteos que salían de la boca de Choromatsu, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su piel.-Entonces a-aunque seas prostituta, también e-eres un buen hermano mayor…-Le susurro en la oreja, donde dejo un pequeño beso.-Y seguro eres muchas cosas buenas m-mas…mnh…-Preso del éxtasis, termino por correrse dentro del cuerpo de su acompañante nocturno, y sonrió al notar como este no tardo en seguirlo, con delirio en sus ojos, se corrió en el pecho del mafioso.

-Lo s-siento…-Se disculpó el menor tratando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.-N-nunca antes me había pasado.-Y decía la verdad, Choromatsu nunca llego al final con ninguno de sus clientes, ya que no sentía ninguna satisfacción con ellos en primer lugar.

-No me importa…-Fue la contestación de Osomatsu acostando al muchacho en la cama, separándose finalmente de su cuerpo.-Ah, nunca antes la pase tan bien, eres estupendo Choromatsu…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de acostarse a su lado, y caer profundamente dormido.

Matsugo no tardo en levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, arreglando sus arrugadas ropas y su desacomodada peluca; Todo aquello mientras pensaba en las simples pero significativas palabras que el de pelo negro le había mencionado. Tomo su bolso y se puso sus tacones, abriendo la puerta listo para irse.; suspiro, observando la cama una última vez, donde Osomatsu dormía tranquilamente. Mordió su labio y finalmente se fue.

Sin notar que en la cama, un pequeño brillo dorado resplandeció.

* * *

Una de las cosas que Choromatsu siempre había agradecido era que, a pesar del poco dinero que ganaba, podía vivir en un vecindario tranquilo; Aunque admitía que estaba algo alejado de la ciudad. Pero un tren que lo llevaba directo hasta allí, así que tampoco tenía que quejarse mucho.

Se observó en un espejo de mano que saco de su bolso, asegurándose que todo estaba en orden-Tanto su peluca como su ya casi inexistente maquillaje.-Y con sus tacones golpeando el piso se encamino a un enorme complejo de departamentos. El hogar que compartía con su hermano era pequeño, pero sin duda era acogedor; tenía dos pequeñas habitaciones, una cocina junto a una sala y un baño, suficiente para ellos dos. Los vecinos eran amigables, aunque a diferencia de Todomatsu, Choromatsu no solía establecer una conversación con ninguno de ellos, ni cuando llegaba a la mañana, ni cuando se iba a la tarde o a la noche.

Cuando entro al departamento-Y después de quitarse los zapatos.-lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión, le gustaba ver las noticias mañaneras, le parecía interesante; luego se dirigió a su cuarto. Un lugar donde solo entraba un futon para uno, y una pequeña mesita donde Choromatsu solía leer, también había un espejo colgado en la pared al lado del armario, justo enfrente de la ventana, era suficiente para él.

Se quitó el vestido, sus accesorios y la peluca, guardándolos limpiamente en su guardarropa, aquellas prendas que lo esperaban esta noche de nuevo; se limpió con cuidado el maquillaje de su rostro con un pañuelo que posaba en su mesa, para luego tirarlo a la basura.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de algo; Al guardar sus joyas, noto que faltaba una, aquella que decoraba su cuello.

-¡Mi collar!-Grito, comenzando a rebuscar en su cuerpo en la reciente ropa que había guardado. No estaba, hizo memoria pensando donde lo pudo extraviar, y llego a la conclusión que pudo haberlo perdido en el tren, era lo más probable.-Estupendo…Era de mamá…-El haber perdido la joya hizo que Matsugo entristeciera, pero no podía pensar en ello ahora, no iba a recuperarlo, y en ese momento tenía cosas que hacer.

Finalmente se vistió con una camiseta verde a cuadros, unos calzoncillos blancos y un pantalón marrón; se miró al espejo, con sus ojos cansados y caídos, las ojeras adornaban su cara y en sus pupilas no podía notar ningún brillo; su piel estaba pálida por la falta de sueño y su expresión era tensa, con sus cejas ligeramente bajas.

Era Matsugo Choromatsu nuevamente, María se había ido.

Se permitió sonreír curvando sus labios hacia arriba, mientras intentaba darse ánimos internos para sobrellevar el largo día. Debía hacer el desayuno y despertar a su hermano.

La cocina de la casa Matsugo era pequeña, con pocas decoraciones; un horno, unas hornallas, una mesada algo vieja y una nevera que Choromatsu había comprado hace poco con sus ahorros. Tenía lo justo y lo necesario.

Abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara algo de luz y se ventilara, y sin más, preparo los utensilios para cocinar un desayuno nutritivo, sencillo y que además era el favorito de Todomatsu; Omurice.

Tomo los huevos, la carne, el arroz y vegetales, también los condimentos y con rapidez comenzó a cocinar, no faltaba mucho para que el menor deba partir a la escuela; levanto un poco la voz, llamando al chico que aun dormía en su cuarto.

-¡Todomatsu levántate! ¡Ya es de día!-Exclamo, fritando el arroz.

Aunque lo intento un par de veces, el menor no parecía escuchar. Se apresuró en cocinar las verduras con la carne y condimentarlas, preparo el omelette y cuando se aseguró que el desayuno estaría listo pronto, se dirigió al cuarto de donde se escuchaban pequeños ronquidos.

El cuarto de Todomatsu era un desastre, era lo que el mayor siempre decía, su ropa se encontraba desparramada por el suelo, comida y platos también, las paredes eran decoradas por imágenes y posters de bandas de rock con las que Choromatsu no estaba de acuerdo que su hermanito escuchara, siempre tenía sus ventanas abiertas de par en par y finalmente estaba Todomatsu en el centro, profundamente dormido en su futon; con sus sabanas muy lejos de su cuerpo, con tan solo unos calzoncillos a pesar que hacia un poco de frio.

Choromatsu suspiro.

-Todomatsu despierta, debes ir a la escuela.-Sabia que el primer intento nunca resultaría, así que acercándose con lentitud a él, esquivando las cosas tiradas por el piso, toco con el pie a su hermano justo en una de sus costillas, escuchando un pequeño quejido del mismo.

-Mnh…cinco minutos más…-Se escuchó un susurro, para luego darle la espalda al chico de camiseta verde.

-Todomatsu.-Se arrodillo a su lado, picando el rostro del adolescente con su dedo índice.-Cariño levántate, hice Amorice.-Sonrió al ver como el de pelo rosado lentamente se movía por su futon, aspirando el delicioso aroma que volaba desde la cocina.

-¿Te levantaras?-Pregunto Choromatsu por última vez, saliendo de aquel desastre con cuidado para terminar de preparar la comida.

-Ahora voy…-Susurro Todomatsu, revolviéndose en su futon.

Cuando tuvo el Omurice listo, dibujo con Kétchup el nombre de su hermano sobre él, junto con un rostro sonriente; Aquella era la parte favorita del joven cuando hacia este tipo de comidas. Sintió a su hermano sentarse en el suelo, seguramente en la mesa, ya listo para desayunar, así que con rapidez llevo los platos y el kétchup, encontrándose efectivamente a Todomatsu bostezando, parecía que se fuera a dormir ahí de nuevo.

-Buenos días.-Hablo Choromatsu dándole su desayuno, luego se sentó frente al chico.

-Buenos días Nii san.-Contesto el chico, sonriendo al ver a su hermano mayor; probo un bocado del Amorice, y se colorearon sus mejillas.- ¡Esta delicioso!-

-Gracias Totty ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Dormí muy bien.-Asintió el muchacho, hablo con palabras mentirosas, la verdad es que había dormido poco gracias a estar a altas horas de la noche en la calle.- ¿Tu como estas? Te ves horrible.-

-Aprecio tu sinceridad.-Choromatsu se veía algo molesto por aquel comentario.

-De nada.-Todomatsu rio.

-Estoy bien.-Dijo el otro comenzando a comer.-Estoy cansado, saldré a hacer algunas compras y luego tomare una siesta.-

-Nii san, deberías dormir más…-Fue allí cuando el menor mostro algo de preocupación. Su hermano dormía muy poco gracias al trabajo que tenía, y cuando llegaba a casa en vez de descansar se dedicaba a la tarea del hogar.

-Me acostare después.- Fue la contestación del mayor.-No te preocupes.-

-¡No es suficiente Nii san! ¡Te terminaras enfermando!-Levanto la voz, ya notablemente molesto. Odiaba que Choromatsu sea tan terco.

-Sabes que soy de dormir poco Todomatsu.-Dijo el mayor para calmarlo

-¡Nii san!-El joven había comenzado a enojarse, eso noto el de camiseta verde al notar que estaba destruyendo el poco desayuno que le quedaba; Suspiro.

-Está bien, está bien.-Hablo Choromatsu.-Cuando te vayas me voy a dormir.-

-¿Me lo prometes?-Todomatsu afilo la mirada, llevándose el ultimo bocado de comida a sus labios.-¡Promételo Nii san!-

-Sí, lo prometo.-El mayor bajo la mirada a su Amorice, luego la dirigió a la televisión, donde aún seguían las noticias.

-Más te vale.-Amenazo su hermano. Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes haber agradecido por la comida.

-Que te vaya bien en la escuela, pórtate bien y presta atención.-Choromatsu se encamino a la cocina, donde tomo una caja pulcramente vestida con un pañuelo color rosa, era el almuerzo del menor; volvió a la sala, más concretamente al genkan donde Todomatsu estaba poniéndose su zapatos.

-Sí, si Choromatsu Nii san.-Dijo tomando el bento con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra pasaba el bolso escolar detrás de su espalda.-Siempre me porto bien.

-No quiero que tu profesor me vuelva a llamar.-Regaño Choromatsu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ese profesor me odia ¡No es mi culpa!-No dejo que su hermano mayor contestara, y depositando un beso en la mejilla del mismo, salió corriendo del departamento. Tenía mucho sueño como para escuchar los regaños de su hermano; Tomaría una siesta en la azotea apenas llegue a la escuela, no le importaba saltarse un par de clases, o todas.

-¡Cuídate!-Choromatsu espero a que su hermano saliera de su campo de visión, para luego cerrar la puerta.-Bien…lavare los trastes e iré a la ciudad.-

Otra mentira blanca llego a la casa Matsugo, esta vez creada por el mayor de ellos.

* * *

El sol ya cubría todo el cielo, y por lo tanto aquellos rayos deslumbrantes se colaban por todas las ventanas de Tokio. Incluidas en aquellas del Motel donde el dueño de la Mafia Matsuno aun dormía.

-Mmm… Alguien apague la luz …- Se removió en el colchón.-¡Kakamatsu! ¡Te dije que si entrabas a mi casa no me jodieras!-Continuo con sus ojos cerrados unos minutos más, le extrañaba que su hermano no comenzara a hablarle para levantarlo, además que había un ruido poco usual en su Penthouse.

Fue allí cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y abriendo sus ojos como platos, miro a cada lado de la habitación, encontrándose con un cuarto que definitivamente no era el suyo; era mucho más pequeño y nada atractivo.

-Oh si, ya recuerdo todo…-Sonrió, hacía mucho que no pasaba una noche tan buena en su vida, estaba realmente muy satisfecho, y por alguna razón sentía cosquillas en su pecho al recordar a su acompañante de la noche anterior.

Definitivamente Choromatsu tenía algo diferente, quería volver a verlo, conocerlo más. Es algo que haría sin dudar.

Se volteo hacia el lado contrario de la cama, esperando encontrar a María, mas en su lugar, solo encontró una cama vacía y fría.

-¿Eh? ¿Choromatsu?-Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Miro hacia las cuatros paredes, no había nadie; Se encontraba completamente solo.

Se levantó algo desanimado, de verdad esperaba encontrar al chico dormido a su lado, le hubiera gustado abrazarlo mientras descansaban y darse calor. Agarro sus ropas y se vistió con rapidez, y cuando iba a ordenarse su desparramado cabello, su teléfono móvil comenzó a soñar; perezoso y con un gran bostezo, se tomó su tiempo para atenderlo, sin importarle mucho quien podría llamar.

-¿Hola?-Susurro aburrido, esperaba que sea algo importante.

-¡Osomatsu! ¿Dónde estás?-Del otro lado estaba Karamatsu, el segundo de los hermanos Matsuno, y parecía algo alterado.

-En un Motel.-Contesto con sinceridad- Te vez algo nervioso hermanito ¿Paso algo?-

-¡¿Cómo que en un Motel?!-Contesto el otro.- ¡Hace una hora debías estar aquí! ¡Ven rápido!-

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? ¿Dónde debería estar?-Hablo el mayor poniéndose su saco.

-¡Teníamos reunión!-

El líder de la Mafia pronto recordó que tenía una importante reunión con Otra Mafia del Japón, una reunión que había olvidado completamente.

-Uh…-Susurro para si dándose cuenta de su error; pero una vez que cayó en la situación, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomar un papel y comenzar a aplastarlo y deformarlo cerca del micrófono de su teléfono.-¿Qué dices Karamatsu? ¡No te oigo!-

-¡Osomatsu solo ven aquí ahora!-

-¡No se escucha, se está cortando!-

-¡Osoma…!-Karamatsu grito, mas fue interrumpido una vez más.

-¡Te llamo luego, no se puede hablar! ¡Pii!- Corto su celular y lo guardo en su chaqueta. Suspiro sonriendo de nuevo, sin importarle mucho la charla anterior.-Debería ir para allá.-

Se tiro en la cama nuevamente, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y para ser sinceros no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ir a sentarse a una silla a escuchar hasta al cansancio a un montón de tipos que pedían su ayuda sin pensar en las consecuencias. Movió sus manos por el edredón, animándose a levantarse y salir de aquel motel, pero un brillo dorado llamo su atención.

Estaba oculto por las sabanas, más una pequeña parte salía de ellas y era iluminada por el sol que se colaba por las ventanas, no tardó en darse cuenta que era, y con rapidez lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¡El collar de Choromatsu!-Recordaba muy bien haber visto esa joya en el cuello del muchacho, fue una de las tantas cosas que llamo su atención. El collar era simple, una pequeña y fina cadena de oro, y como decoración un pequeño pino japonés del mismo material. Se lo devolvería esa misma noche, "María" seguro lo estaba buscando, y él tenía una excusa para volverlo a ver.

Salió del Motel de buen humor, saludando a toda persona que pase frente suyo e irradiando felicidad. Subió a su lujoso auto, guardando el collar en uno de sus bolsillos; no podía esperar a que sea nuevamente de noche.

-Matsuno acaba de salir del Motel señor.-Hablo un hombre dentro de un auto, quien atentamente vigilaba al líder de la Mafia.

-Estupendo…Ya era hora.-Se escuchó a través del teléfono.-Síguelo, que no se escape de tu vista porque juro que yo mismo voy a aniquilarte.-

-Si Señor.-El joven de traje cortó su celular, encendiendo el motor de su vehículo negro, listo para seguir al de cabellos negros, quien parecía no notar que era perseguido.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Tarde mucho, lo sé, por eso espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura a pesar de la larga espera que este capítulo llevo.**

 **Intente hacerlo lo más largo posible, y aunque no soy partidaria de que haya "Lemon" tan rápido, creí que la ocasión lo ameritaba. No sé si me quedo bien esa parte, hacia fácil, cinco años que no escribía contenido erótico ¡Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo! Y que sea de su agrado.**

 **Cual opinión constructiva será bien recibida ¡Prometo mejorar!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

¡Cuídense nos leemos!


	3. Nuestras vidas

**Bueno, sé que tarde mucho en subir una continuación.(Que de verdad estoy avergonzada por ello) Sufrí un bloqueo mental grave, me costaba escribir lo que quería y lo que terminaba escribiendo no me gustaba. He escrito escenas completas y cambie un montón de cosas porque quera que sea que esto lo iba a subir hace tres dia ya xD pero se me complico, y aprovechaba para poner mas correcciones.**

 **Así que finalmente, espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Oh una cosita más. Hare un par de aclaraciones abajo, por favor lean 3**

 **Lo que está en cursiva es un flash back-Recuerdo del pasado.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten 3**

 **Declaimer: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y los sextillizos pertenecen a Pierrot y al difunto Akatsuka-Sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Rated:T**

 **Advertencias: Violencia, muerte.**

 **Capítulo 3."Nuestras vidas."**

* * *

Las calles de Japón siempre estaban ,jóvenes y niños iban y venían esperando llegar ya sea al trabajo o a la escuela, listos para empezar su día. Por ello aquella misma gente utilizaba el tren, confiable y rápido pero que siempre se atiborraba de las personas que esperaban llegar pronto a sus compromisos.

Todomatsu Matsugo no era la excepción, quien apretado entre la gente y con una cara de cansancio en su rostro esperaba como muchos otros llegar a su destino; en su propio caso, la preparatoria. No era un chico aplicado, faltaba a clases y si aparecía, terminaba en detención a causar de enfrentar a aquellos profesores que regañaban su vaga actitud; otras veces ni siquiera entraba al instituto, para irse a perder tiempo a la ciudad. No le gustaba la escuela, le aburría y si fuera por él hubiera dejado de ir hace mucho tiempo; sin embargo no la había dejado por su hermano mayor, quien esperaba ansioso que Todomatsu terminara sus estudios.

Pero diablos, como odiaba ir.

Ir apretado en el tren, tratar de sobrevivir en el mar de personas que salían desesperadamente del mismo y luego ir a aquella prisión por horas.

Minutos más tarde, alguien lo saco de sus agrios pensamientos.

Oh claro, se olvidaba de los viejos pervertidos.

Cada mañana que subía a ese tren, era una nueva mano de un hombre desconocido que, aprovechando toda la gente que había allí, manoseaba su trasero con descaro, parecía que aquellos viejos entraban al lugar solo para eso. Claro que a diferencia de las chicas, quienes por la vergüenza se quedaban calladas, y sin más dejaban al pervertido frotarse donde se les diera la gana; un golpe con su bolso lleno de libros.-Que no usaba.-Llegaba a su rostro.

-¡Atrás demente! ¡Ve a tocar culos a otro lado!-Exclamo bastante enfadado, dejando al descubierto a su malnacido acompañante, que nervioso por las miradas acusadoras que la gente de alrededor le daba, se alejó de la escena con una rapidez impresionante; no vaya a ser que la policía lo atrapara.

Todomatsu suspiro, él no se encargaría que la ley le diera su justo merecido, no tenía buena relación con la misma y no se enfrentaría con ella en ese momento. Además que si su hermano se llegaba a enterar, iba a cobrar caro, muy caro.

Dejando de lado aquel pequeño incidente, espero con ojos desinteresados y por sobre todo cansados que el tren llegara a su estación, bostezaba de vez en cuando e intentaba ignorar aquellas miradas de hombres y mujeres que lo miraban con desdén, seguramente por su aspecto de chico rebelde; claro porque nunca había que confiar en un chico con cabellos entintados y el uniforme desalineado, porque seguro iba a robarle el bolso a alguien. Que estupidez, Todomatsu solo quería dormir.

Salió cuando las puertas se abrieron, junto con muchísima gente más; sin ningún apuro camino directo a su instituto, hablo con algunas chicas que saludaban al verlo, compañeras de su misma clase, año o incluso algunas menores. Él no mostraba interés alguno, jamás le importo tener amigos, no después de aquel accidente años atrás.

Pronto llego a su escuela, grande e impotente; no podía decir que era de las mejores, pero tampoco que era mala. Choromatsu se preocupaba mucho por su educación por eso mismo lo metió a la mejor escuela que él podía pagar con su "trabajo", y que además era la misma a la que había ido el en su adolescencia. Eso para Todomatsu fue un gran error, su hermano termino la escuela con honores-A pesar de los problemas que tuvo al cargar con la escuela y el cuidar de el cuándo sus padres murieron.-Y los profesores y directivos de aquella institución esperaban que el menor de los Matsugo sea igual a aquel perfecto estudiante. Cuan equivocados estaban.

Los profesores lo odiaban, los directivos muchas veces quisieron expulsarlo, pero Choromatsu era el que siempre lo salvaba cuando iba a hablar con los mismos, porque claro, Choromatsu Matsugo era respetado allí, era lo que Todomatsu pensaba. Pero el de cabello rosa también pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, ya hubiera dejado la escuela hace mucho si no fuera por su hermano.

Entro al establecimiento, ya todos estaban en clase así que los pasillos estaban vacíos; pero aun así no se confiaba que lo estén, si un profesor lo veía estaba condenado a entrar a su clase y eso no estaba en sus planes, hoy tenían un examen importante y para variar, no había estudiado absolutamente nada. Caminando rápido pero sin hacer ruido fue hasta la azotea, la cual siempre estaba abierta y sin más se metió, se fue a su lugar favorito donde iba siempre, y que estaba algo escondido; se acostó en el suelo usando su bolso de almohada y con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo de la mañana, se tomaría una buena siesta por algunas horas, o hasta que las clases terminen.

La segunda opción sonaba más tentadora.

* * *

Se encontraba feliz, no tenía duda de ello, a esta hora de la mañana él siempre se encontraba malhumorado, todos sabían que al ver su cara acida era mejor no hablarle y solo acatar sus órdenes, hasta sus hermanos sabían eso. Pero a diferencias de aquellos días, una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro de punta a punta y tenía sus grandes ojos brillantes y vivos.

Estaba tan contento que no le molestaría para nada ir a esa odiosa reunión, aquella a la que tendría que haber estado ya hace una hora, y algunos minutos; claro no le daba mucha importancia.

Silbaba aquella canción que había escuchado apenas entro a ese prostíbulo la noche anterior. Aquella música se quedó en su mente, al igual que la voz de aquel chico, con el que había pasado una espectacular noche.

-Ah…María…-Susurro, dando un suspiro. No esperaba que pasaran las horas para poder ver a Choromatsu de nuevo. Algo en ese joven lo había cautivado, no podía explicar que y lo averiguaría hasta descubrir la respuesta.

Tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje; desde la lejanía podía ver su torre, solo una calle más y habría llegado a su destino. Su lujoso auto destacaba por las calles, aunque estaba rodeado por otros costosos como el suyo, sin duda el que más brillaba, después de todo estaba en uno de los barrios ricos de Tokio. Entro al garaje que se había abierto automáticamente y sin más, adentro su auto para estacionarlo donde había muchísimos autos más-Muchos de él y otros de sus hermanos-; desde allí iría al ascensor y subiría unos cuantos pisos directo a la reunión.

Mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro, algo se adentraba con sigilo, y con mucho talento, pues nadie logro verlo. El vehículo que seguía a Osomatsu ya se encontraba ahí, y listo para atacar cuando se le dieran las ordenes.

-Señor, ya me encuentro en el punto indicado ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-Pregunto, bajando un poco el vidrio para ver afuera.

-Espera ahí

-Oye amigo, pareces entretenido ¿Con quién hablas?-Se escuchó una voz rasposa, algo burlona, la pistola se encajó en sus sienes, y el joven con el ceño fruncido y largando una maldición, miro a sus izquierda para observar a su atacante, Ichimatsu Matsuno.

-Sera mejor que sueltes ese teléfono y cooperes si quieres que tengamos algo de compasión contigo.-Otra voz, era el inconfundible Karamatsu Matsuno, con sus lentes de sol, pero que inconfundiblemente lo estaban mirando fijamente; de un manotazo le quito su celular y con fuerza lo aventó al suelo para después destruirlo de un gran pisotón.

-Maldita sea.-El hombre intento sacar su arma sin que aquellos mafiosos lo notaran, mas fue en vano cuando noto que el tercer hermano había cargado el arma y en sus ojos apareció un brillo vil y obscuro. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.-Susurro, afirmando su dedo al gatillo.-No tengo problemas en volarte los sesos, le daría un toque especial a tu auto.-

-Sal del auto.-El segundo hermano ordeno, mientras también apuntaba su arma a que se atrevió a entrar a la propiedad más poderosa de Japón. El hombre no tardo en acatar la orden, no quería morir aun, y sabia por muy buenas fuentes que las amenazas que los Matsuno le escupían eran muy ciertas. Salió del auto levantando sus manos, apretando sus dientes cuando sintió aquellos fierros llenos de plomo posarse en su cabeza una vez más.

-Bastardos…-Susurro, estaba furioso, el plan habla fallado miserablemente y lo peor era que si ellos no lo mataban, su jefe lo haría. Sin duda no tenía escapatoria alguna, tendría un destino fatal. Iba a decir algo más, probablemente otro insulto, cuando se escucharon pasos, lentos pero precisos, al parecer no tenía ningún apuro en llegar; el olor a tabaco inundo el callejón de forma estrepitosa y fue ahí cuando el hombre se dio cuenta quien era. Miro el suelo, negro y lleno de basura, sucio, como todas las personas que estaban allí.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?-Los pasos firmes, pero tranquilos se detuvieron, las caras suelas de aquellos zapatos que el portador tenia, solo se movieron en un pequeño vaivén contra el cemento. El muchacho aun no tenía el valor para dirigirle la mirada a la persona que seguro estaba frente a el.-Era imposible que me siguiera el mismo vehículo, no importa a donde fuera.-Rio con fuerza antes de seguir hablando.-Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera notaste cuando me desvié en algunas calles.-

-Bastardo…-Volvió a apretar sus puños, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y podría arrancarse la piel con sus propias uñas. Solo quería matar a los Matsuno, uno por uno y de las peores formas. Pero su jefe quería encargarse de eso. Iba a seguir vagando por sus sádicos pensamientos, cuando nuevamente, pudo sentir el caño de un arma en su cuerpo, más concretamente en su mentón; estuvo obligado a levantar la vista, y frente a él, encontró los brillantes ojos de Osomatsu Matsuno. Este le sonrió, cargando su arma frente a su víctima.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí? Podemos hacerlo de la buena forma o de la mala.-Apretó el cañón contra su carne.-Tú decides.-

-No te diré nada.-Dijo, apretando sus dientes, preso de la furia.

-Muy bien.-Todos pudieron notar que la voz del jefe Matsuno se iba apagando lentamente y aquel hombre atrapado pudo notar como el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía, dando a ver unos ojos negros como la noche, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.-Intente ser amable, pedazo de basura inservible.-El joven tembló, sin duda estaba asustado, pues sabía bien de lo que los Matsuno eran capaces.-Voy a matarte maldito inútil, no intentes jugar conmigo.-

Un golpe contra el auto se escuchó, lo que hizo que temblara más, ya que fue justamente al lado de su rostro. Osomatsu parecía cada vez más enfadado, pero a pesar de aquello el no diría nada; si decía algo estaría traicionando a su familia.

-¡Dime ahora que estabas haciendo asquerosa mierda!-Grito tomándolo de su corbata, mientras dirigía el arma a su cabeza.- ¡Voy a volarte tu maldita cabeza!-El Matsuno esperaba una respuesta rápidamente, mas seguía callado. Los ojos de Osomatsu destilaban rabia e ira, todos podían sentir como eran dos cuchillos listos para matarte a sangre fría, y sin ningún tipo de compasión.

-Púdrete Matsuno…-Hablo, su voz sonaba envenenada y rasposa. Y luego, llevado por el odio, escupió la cara de Osomatsu.

Había firmado su sentencia.

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta, nunca nadie se atrevió a faltarle el respeto. Su familia era cortejada por todos, ellos causaban miedo y pavor a donde sea que fueran; Y los Matsuno se encargarían que siguiera siendo así. Se quitó el escupitajo que había caído justo en una de sus mejillas, sin mostrar ningún tipo de asco, sus manos Ya estaban manchadas con sangre, un poco de saliva no iba a molestarle. Mirando fijamente al hombre, quito su arma de la piel de este.

-Ichimatsu, ya sabes que hacer.-Susurro, alejándose lentamente de la escena, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y no se haría solo. Primero a aquella reunión, luego se encargaría de algunos asuntos.

-Entendido.-

El hombre vio al menor de los Matsuno acercarse, la culata de su escopeta se acercó con fuerza al centro de su cabeza. Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

A veces creía que era un estúpido.-Más de lo normal.-Y que debía hacerle caso a su hermano menor de vez en cuando; tenia tanto sueño que podría dormirse en el mercado mismo sobre alguna estantería de latas de comida. Pero disperso rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza con un movimiento de izquierda a derecha; no tenía tiempo para dormir aún, si lo hacía, nadie haría las compras y no le podría dejar lista la cena a Todomatsu para cuando este volviera de la escuela. Luego de hacer aquellas tareas, iría a dormir una pequeña siesta, se ducharía y partiría directo a su trabajo nocturno una vez más.

En ese momento se encontraba observando góndolas y precios, a pesar de tener un buen dinero, gracias a su encuentro anterior.-Aun estaba confundido por aquellas palabras del tal Osomatsu, y algo triste, por la pérdida de su adorado collar.-Le gustaba ahorrar, y dejar el mismo para ocasiones más importantes; aunque pensándolo bien, aprovecharía y le dejaría una buena comida a su hermano, quizás algo con carne o pescado, últimamente solo habían estado viviendo a preparaciones hechas solo con arroz, por la falta de recursos.

Decidió hacer aquello y con un par de compras más, se dirigió a la caja, saco una billetera que tenia de hace años, algo rota y ultrajada pero de gran valor, era de su Padre al fin y al cabo.

Salió con las compras del lugar, al mirar la hora se dio cuenta que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, eso le pasaba por quedarse viendo tiendas en vez de hacer su quehaceres rápidamente.-Ahora tendría menos tiempo para dormir.-compro verduras y se dirigió rápidamente de nuevo a su hogar, caminando; cuando llegara limpiaría un poco la casa, comería algo rápido y se iría a dormir, se levantaría, haría la cena, y finalmente se prepararía para el trabajo.

Cuando entro a los departamentos y subió al ascensor, no pudo evitar un largo bostezo que tapo con uno de sus brazos. Estaba muy cansado, no lo iba a negar; pero intentaba ser positivo, le faltaba poco para dormir aunque sea un par de horas. Salió del ascensor y entro a su casa, quitándose los zapatos.

Las ojeras podían notarse en su rostro, estaba pálido por el cansancio y a veces podía ver como las cosas que estaban frente a él se distorsionaban, pero volvían a enfocarse a los segundos con un movimiento de la cabeza. De verdad estaba fatigado; con un pequeño ceño fruncido, y con algunos bostezos de por medio, comenzó a guardar las compras en las alacenas y en la nevera, cuidando el orden de estos.-No le gustaba que nada este fuera de lugar en su casa, excepto la habitación de Todomatsu, el no limpiaría allí, tardaría años.-Se fijó que cada lata este pulcramente guardada y una vez terminado aquello, limpio el suelo, y quito el sucio polvo de los muebles, no tardó mucho en aquello, después de todo la casa era pequeña.

El adormecimiento de sus parpados lograban que sus ojos se entrecerraran de forma involuntaria; su vista estaba roja y la palidez en su piel se notaba cada vez más blanca. El cansancio estaba llegando a su límite; Tenía tanto sueño que ni ganas de almorzar tenia.

Estiro sus músculos y pudo escuchar como algunos de sus huesos tronaron, acomodándose en su lugar. Camino hasta su cuarto bostezando una vez más, se le estaba haciendo tarde, aún tenía que dejarle la cena lista a su hermano.

Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, listo para dormir unas horas, un sonido llamo su atención; más concretamente el timbre de su casa que sonó repetidas veces haciéndose notar. Con esa forma de tocar, ya sabía quién era.

-¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Qué hace el aquí?-Dijo, sin ánimos de sonar ofensivo. Su amigo solía venir a su casa los lunes, que era cuando tenía su día libre, ya que el prostíbulo estaba cerrado; algo confuso se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a su amigo, quizás tenía alguna razón para venir. Quito el seguro y frente a él estaba su amigo. No había fallado en su deducción. Jyushimatsu estaba allí.

-¡Hola Choromatsu!-Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, Choromatsu estaba acostumbrado a ello, que aquel hombre siempre este tan feliz y contento a todas horas, a pesar que no era así realmente.- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí.-Sin ninguna palabra más, el de sudadera amarilla entro a la casa, quitándose sus zapatos para luego entrar.

-No avise que venía, lo siento.-

-Jyushimatsu, tienes incluso un duplicado de las llaves.-El otro simplemente rio.

-¡Invítame te!-Exclamo, sentándose en la pequeña mesa. Prendió la TV, y le sonrió a su acompañante una vez más.

-Sí, ya puse el agua caliente mientras lo decías.-Contesto Matsugo desde la cocina, sabía muy bien que cuando el otro venia, lo primero que pedía era una taza de te caliente.- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? No sueles venir si no tienes días libres.-

-Bueno, vine por dos razones, la primera es que olvidaste pedir la paga por la atención de las mesas anoche, iba a dártelas pero cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido.-

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho Jyushimatsu!-Se disculpó, mientras llevaba el te a la mesa.-Se me fue completamente de la mente, cuando me fui con un cliente, olvide que tenía que volver al club.-

-Oh, no te preocupes Choromatsu cariño.-Sonrió.-Hacia mucho que no venía a tu casa de todos modos ¡Ya no me invitas!-

-Repito, tienes un duplicado de la llave.-Jyushimatsu rio otra vez.

-Ten.-Le tendió la plata sobre la mesa y lo arrastro hacia el.-Atendiste muchas mesas, hoy tienes un buen dinero.-

-Vaya…Parece que si.-Hablo mirando el mismo.-Había mucha gente.-En su interior, Choromatsu pensó que la noche anterior gano mucho dinero, nunca había ganado tanto aunque trabajara toda la noche.-¿Cuál es la segunda razón por la que viniste?-

-Hay un hombre cerca de aquí que tiene la comida para gatos más económica.-

-Oh cierto, los gatitos que están en el callejón del club.-Choromatsu tomo un poco de te.

-¡Si! Me dio mucha lástima que los hayan abandonado allí, así que les daré comida y algo de abrigo.-Sonrió Jyushimatsu.-Lastima que no puedo llevarlos a casa.-

-Es muy amable de tu parte.-

-No puedo abandonar así a un animalito, si no los hubiera ayudado posiblemente ya estarían muertos por el frio.-Contesto, mirando fijamente su taza de te con su siempre enorme sonrisa.-Apenas tengo para comer yo, pero vale la pena-Largo una nueva risotada.

Choromatsu solo miro fijamente a la persona frente suyo, a veces no entendía como Jyushimatsu podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de todos los problemas de que llevaba en sus hombros; También se sentía imponente, al no poder ayudar a aquel chico que era como un hermano mayor para él, como para Todomatsu.

-Aunque anoche parece que los gatitos consiguieron un nuevo amigo.-Hablo nuevamente Jyushimatsu.

-¿Qué amigo?-La confusión se mostró en su rostro.- ¿Apareció otro animal?-

-No creo que sea tan animal.-Rio, mientras que miraba una marca de dedos que destacaba en sus blancas muñecas.-Fue un joven, parecen gustarle mucho los gatos.-

-¿Quién era?-

-Si mal no recuerdo, se llama Ichimatsu san.-Le contesto, aun mirando sus muñecas, no lo sabía bien, pero aquellas marcas de dedos, le dejaban un recuerdo de ese hombre.

-¿Ichimatsu?-Recordaba ese nombre de algún lado.- ¿Cómo fue que llego al callejón?-

-No lo sé, por ahí se coló en él, es lo más probable, pero…-

 _Había hecho algunas de sus singulares bebidas, y atendido algunas mesas. Veía como sus empleadas trabajaban sin cesar, arduamente como siempre solían hacerlo; solo una faltaba allí, María, ya no estaba. Una verdadera lástima, le iba a dar su pago por las mesas atendidas, que habían sido muchas ese día._

 _Estiro sus músculos uno por uno y luego sonrió para darse ánimos, aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y luego de que aquellas personas la hubieran acorralado para pagar su deuda, debía distraerse para no pensar en aquel susto tan grande que se llevó.-Además de la tristeza por haber perdido tanto dinero pagándole a aquella gente.-_

 _-¡Oh!-Dijo Jyushimatsu de repente.-Casi lo olvido, debo darle de comer a los mininos.-Se habló a si mismo corriendo hacia la barra sin cuidado alguno, de ella saco una pequeña bolsa blanca, y de la nevera saco una botella de agua.-Flower, le hablo a una de sus empleadas que justo pasaba a su lado.-Cuida del club, vendré en un segundo.-_

 _-¡Claro que lo cuidare!-Le contesto, su voz era tan hosca como su apariencia, sin embargo, Alice le había tomado cariño.- ¡A ver niñas! ¡Háganme dinero!-_

 _-¡No somos tus empleadas Flower!-Era la contestación que siempre recibía._

 _Jyushimatsu rio con ganas, era gracioso verlas._

 _Se dirigió hasta una parte obscura del club, más concretamente hacia una puerta marrón que lo llevaba directamente hasta el callejón. Entro mientras abría la bolsa; estaba ansioso de ver a sus amigos._

 _-¡Hola pequeños! Vengo a traerles la comida de ho…-Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia la caja que había en el suelo, se encontró con un hombre, que importándole poco que él hubiera llegado, se encontraba jugando con aquellos gatitos, que parecían estar a gusto con el.-¡Oh! Eres el joven de recién ¿Qué hace aquí Ichimatsu-San?-_

 _-Creí haberte dicho que no me llames por mi nombre.-Le contesto, sin siquiera mirarlo, solo acaricia el lomo de aquellos animales._

 _-Oh si, disculpe Ichimatsu-San.-El otro solo suspiro, podía matarla ahí mismo, sin embargo no estaba de humor para ello.-Permiso.-Le dijo Alice acercándose a él. Se arrodillo a su lado y de forma rápida lleno de comida un platito que allí había, mientras que en el otro, se aseguró que quede lleno de agua._

 _Ichimatsu abrió un poco más sus cansados ojos, fijándose bien en lo que la prostituta hacía. Eso explicaba por qué aquellos abandonados gatos se veían tan bien, aunque sean mininos de la calle._

 _-Hora de comer amiguitos.-Hablo Alice, acariciando el lomo de uno de ellos, que ya se encontraba comiendo.-Lamento haber tardado un poco esta vez, tuve un par de problemas.-Los animales solo contestaron con un pequeño maullido, para luego seguir alimentándose._

 _Matsuno todo ese tiempo se había quedado mirando a aquella persona que se dedicaba a cuidar de aquellos gatos desamparados por la vida, tirados a la calle por alguna asquerosa gente._

 _Tal como habían hecho con e él y sus hermanos._

 _-¿Siempre les das de comer?-Pregunto de una forma hosca._

 _-Si.-Le sonrió.-Siempre les dos de comer, desde que llegaron aquí.-Comenzó a contarle.-De un día para el otro, alguien los había tirado aquí, no pude ver quien fue._

 _-Quien lo haya hecho merece morir.-_

 _-No sé si morir, pero sí creo que lo que hicieron no estuvo bien.-Le sonrió a su acompañante, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia Alice, pero no tardo en quitarla, levantándose de aquel sucio suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro._

 _-No hables conmigo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.-Le dijo. Su mirada fría y cansada había vuelto a él nuevamente.-Y te dije que no me llamaras por mi jodido nombre, me da asco que una bajeza como lo eres tú, se atreve a siquiera dirigirme la palabra.-_

 _-Vaya por un momento pensé que nos estábamos empezando a llevar bien.-Rio Alice, mientras que se levantaba del piso, y miraba a aquel hombre._

 _-Creíste mal.-Respondió de forma agria, mientras prendía un cigarro.-Me causas tanta repulsión que casi me dan ganas de vomitar aquí mismo.-Siguió hablando.-No vale la pena estar con estos gatos si tengo que estar cerca de ti.-Miro a la prostituta, esta solo sonreía, como siempre.-Y esa sonrisa…Eres una prostituta que folla por un par de yenes ¿Qué haces sonriendo con esa asquerosa vida que llevas?- Alice no pudo evitar morder un poco sus labios con las últimas palabras que dijo. Vio como el hombre se fue sin decir nada más, mientras tranquilamente fumaba su cigarro._

 _-Espero volver a verlo Ichimatsu san, que pase buenas noches.-Contesto asegurándose que escuchara, dando una pequeña reverencia y sin esperar que el otro contestara, ya que este solo lo había ignorado, se adentró de nuevo en su club._

-¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Sigues aquí?-Choromatsu paso una mano por su rostro. Al parecer el chico se estaba en sus propios pensamientos, y no contestaba ninguna pregunta que Matsugo le hacía.

-Oh, lo siento.-Contesto rápidamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Quede volando!-

-Sí, lo note.-Rio el otro.-Ya puse la cena de Todomatsu a cocinar mientras lo hacías.-

-¿Y cuánto ganaste con los clientes?-Interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, levanto la vista viendo al menor y se quedó observándolo un momento, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo así.

-Oh, anoche solo tuve uno.-Comenzó a hablar el de camisa verde.-Pero….aunque no entiendo porque…Me dio dos millones de yenes.-

-¡¿Dos millones de yenes?!-

-¡Si! No entiendo.-

-¡Debiste gustarle mucho! ¡Seguramente vuelve!-

-Claro que no, solo es un cliente mas.-Contesto Choromatsu, preguntándose porque se había avergonzado. Sus mejillas estaban calientes.-Pero dejando de lado ese tema sin importancia.-Jyushimatsu rio ante eso.-Quiero darte la mitad, ten.-Hablo yendo por su bolso.

-¿Para qué?-Contesto el otro, listo para rechazarlo-

-Quiero ayudarte con tus deudas, después de todo lo que me has ayudado a mi.-Saco el dinero del bolso, y contando el dinero, saco justo la mitad del mismo.

-No quiero nada ¡gracias!-Jyushimatsu levanto ambas manos, en forma de negación.

-Jyushimatsu no te estoy preguntando.-Dijo simplemente, mientras levantaba el bolsillo de la sudadera amarilla que el mayor traía, para luego asegurar que la plata se quede ahí.

-¿No puedes hacerle caso a tus mayores una vez? ¡Eso no es educado!-

-Tienes razón no fue educado, pero solo agárralo y paga tus deudas.-

-Tú también tienes.-

-¡Jyushimatsu!-

-¡No eres educado Jyushimatsu!-Rio el mayor, y así siguió por un par de horas. Riendo y haciendo chistes con ello.

Espero que Choromatsu terminara la cena y una vez que se aseguró que este lista; decidió irse para dejar que descanse. Estaba seguro que Matsugo no había dormido nada, y quería asegurarse que duerma. Se despidió del mismo mientras Choromatsu guardaba la cena de Todomatsu, y sin que viera, guardo el dinero que le habían dado en el bolso de Choromatsu una vez más, para luego irse a su propio hogar.

Choromatsu se aseguró que todo esté listo y se permitió una cansada sonrisa que desprendió de sus labios.

-Voy a descansar…-Susurro para sí mismo, mirando el reloj nuevamente se dio cuenta que ya era más de medio día, tenía solo un par de horas para dormir. Fue a su cuarto y tendió el futon contra el piso; sin pensar mucho se tiro de el como si fuera un saco de papas y se quedó mirando al algo destartalado techo. La noche anterior habían ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas, cosas a las que Choromatsu no estaba acostumbrado.

Aquel hombre, Osomatsu si recordaba bien su nombre, era una persona muy singular, y molesta, sobre todo aquello, sin embargo, le llamo la atención que le dijera aquellas cosas para animarlo, aunque fueran dos completos desconocidos que tuvieron un encuentro clandestino algo extravagante.

Con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, se durmió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sus parpados estaban pesados, sus pupilas ardían y aunque no los viera, un tono rojo se podía ver a cada lado de las mismas; quiso moverse ante la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba pero pronto noto que se encontraba atado de pies y manos, a la vez que también tenía unas cuerdas oprimiendo todo su torso.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Susurro, incluso su voz se notaba cansada y opaca.

-El rehén despertó Don.-Se escuchó una voz venir de una de las esquinas de la habitación, el sonido de un arma cargándose resonó por todo el cuarto.

-Oh, ya era hora, ya estaba a punto de matarlo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.-

Entrecerró sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz; parecía un cuarto oscuro, sin embargo, había una potente lámpara que iba directo a su rostro, entumeciéndole los parpados. Pestañeo un par de veces y frente a él, pudo ver tres figuras que a los segundos pudo reconocer como a los tres más importantes de la Mafia Matsuno. Lo atraparon.

-Mierda…-Susurro una vez más.

-¡Hola!-Comenzó a hablar el jefe de aquel lugar.- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? ¿Tienes hambre?-

-No quiero nada de ti maldito…-

-¿Vas a decirnos quien eres y a que viniste?-Osomatsu se sentó en una silla que estaba justo frente al secuestrado, usando el respaldo para apoyas sus brazos, y poniendo sus piernas a cada lado, miró fijamente al hombre.

-Vete al carajo Matsuno...¡Agh!-Repudio al jefe nuevamente, escupiendo las palabras, pero antes de darse cuenta las fuertes manos de Osomatsu estaban oprimiendo con fuerza sus mejillas, casi podía sentir su mandíbula contraerse.

-Sigues intentando pasarte de listo maldito…Créeme no lo lograras.-Rio, apretando una vez más los huesos del joven; una mirada sádica y obscura era la que el Matsuno tenía, tanto que podía asustar a cualquiera, podía matar en cualquier momento sin ningún remordimiento, sin importarle si terminaba cubierto de sangre sucia.-Karamatsu dime los datos de este tipo ahora.-Ordeno.

-Osoko acaba de mandarme los datos.-Comenzó a hablar.-Su nombre es Tachibana Haku, su edad es de veintisiete años, es soltero, vive en un piso departamental de la ciudad de Tokio y actualmente trabaja para una Mafia japonesa, siendo un "Capodecime".-Levanto la mirada, observando a su hermano mayor, para decir unas últimas palabras.

-Espera Karamatsu.-Interrumpió el Don, observando al Tachibana.-No necesito que me digas más.-

-Está bien, hay…algo más de información pero no creo que sea importante por ahora.-

-Claro que no lo es.-Osomatsu hablo mirando fijamente al joven frente a el.-¿Por qué me perseguías? Dilo tú o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza pequeño pedazo de mierda.-

-No voy a dec-decir nada maldito…Vete al diablo….-La voz de Haku se escuchaba agria, tapada por las manos de Osomatsu oprimiendo su rostro. Una mirada de odio se notaba en sus ojos, deseándole todo el mal a su secuestrador.

Una patada vino del mayor de los Matsuno, justo en su estómago, fue tan fuerte que un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su boca.

-¡Habla!

-¡Agh!- Se quejó, la rodilla de Osomatsu había impactado muy fuerte; estuvo sin aire por un minuto, y no podía evitar sentirse asustado, no lo negaría. Pero no hablaría, no traicionaría a su familia, no lo traicionaría a él.

-¡HABLA ASQUEROSO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Esta vez fue un puñetazo, que fue directamente a su rostro. Haku maldijo, tanto por el dolor como por el hecho que seguro dejara una gran marca en su piel, pero claro, esas marcas no importaban mucho si al final, Osomatsu Matsuno lo mataría.

-N-no diré nada hijo de puta…P-Puedes asesinarme si quieres…pero no hablare…-

-¿Matarte?-Osomatsu comenzó a reír con fuerza, la tonada parecía la de un maniaco.-Si te mato no sería tan divertido.-

-¡Ah!-Tachibana grito cuando sintió que pateaban su silla. Su cara se impactó con el frio y sucio suelo. El ardor llego a sus labios, seguro se había cortado uno de ellos con el impacto.

-Voy a atormentarte tanto que tú mismo pedirás tu muerte pequeña e insignificante basura.-Poso uno de sus pies en la madera de la sillas, y presiono con fuerza. El otro se quejó cuando sintió aquello en sus músculos y vertebras. Se acercó a su rostro lo más que pudo en aquella posición, y le susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Haku escuchara.-Te metiste con las personas equivocadas.-

El muchacho solo escuchaba con atención, apretaba sus rotos labios y temblaba como si fuera una simple hoja a punto de romperse. Estaba condenado, no tenía salvación, su cabello negro se teñiría de rojo, al igual que su elegante traje.

-¿Sabes?-Comenzó a hablar una vez más Osomatsu, dejando su espalda en paz, a la vez que Karamatsu levantaba a Tachibana y lo acomodaba en la silla.-Ichimatsu es un muy buen mafioso, es un gran as con las armas. Ha matado con precisión a todas las personas que les indique, sin dejar rastro ni sospechas.-

Trago seco, era su hora.

-Pero, tiene algo mas.-Sonrió.-Estudio medicina, mi hermanito sabe cada punto débil del cuerpo, y donde atormenta más el dolor.-Una risa seca se escuchó del menor de los Matsuno.-Ichimatsu, hermano mío, lo dejo a tu cargo.-

-Puede confiar en mi Don.-Ichimatsu salió a la luz, ya que hasta ese momento estaba en las oscuridades del cuarto. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba en su rostro, mostrando todos sus afilados dientes, en sus ojos había un toque malicioso y finalmente en su brazo estaba una manta enrollada, que Ichimatsu sostenía con mucho cariño.

-Karamatsu.-Dijo Osomatsu.

-¿Si Don?-

-Vayamos a esa maldita reunión de una vez, quiero desobligarme de esa porquería.-Contesto mientras prendía un cigarrillo, para luego llevarlo a su boca; luego de eso volvió a mirar al Tachibana.-Que te diviertas basura.-Le sonrió, para finalmente irse del lugar, seguido del segundo al mando.

Haku vio cómo se cerraba la pesada puerta, ahora solo estaba el tercer Matsuno y el en el frio cuarto, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sombrío silbido de Ichimatsu, acompañado de pequeñas risas malvadas que a veces soltaba el mismo.

Una mesa demacrada de metal se acercó, sobre ella estaba aquella manta que recién estaba en manos del otro, ahora abierta, descubriendo muchos elementos punzantes, algunos grandes, otros pequeños, pero sin embargo igual de dolorosos.

-Divirtámonos un rato Tachibana.- Se escuchó la risa demente de Ichimatsu.

* * *

El timbre de la escuela sonó, el último sonido del día, antes de escucharse muchos pasos en los pasillos. Todos los estudiantes agotados del instituto estaban deseosos por volver a casa, pronto aquella escuela quedaría vacía, y solo quedarían aquellos jóvenes que pertenecían a un club, o aquellos que les tocaba ordenar su clase.

Claro, ese no era el caso de Todomatsu Matsugo.

Apenas escucho el sonido de su liberación, no tardo en levantarse del suelo de la azotea, acomodo su uniforme que había quedado algo sucio, y finalmente y con poca paciencia, corrió escaleras abajo, esperando irse con el tumulto de estudiantes.-Así los profesores no lo verían.-Ya que si lo llegaran a descubrir, estaba frito y no tenía ganas de quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar, a pesar que no entro a clases en todo el día.

Se mezcló entre los estudiantes, noto que algunos lo miraban extraño, otros con algo de reproche, pero no le importo, solo quería salir de ahí, la escuela lo sofocaba. Sorteo varios profesores, escondiéndose entre las personas más altas que él, y luego de unos minutos, finalmente estaba fuera de aquel infierno, listo para desaparecer de allí.

-Al fin…-Susurro para sí, acomodándose la bincha en su cabello rosa. Estiro sus músculos y finalmente largo un bostezo mas.-Debería ir a casa y tomar otra siesta.-

-No creo que puedas hacer eso Todomatsu.-Pudo escuchar una voz detrás de él, pero no se sorprendió con aquello, conocía muy bien a la persona que le había hablado; así que con una sonrisa, se volteo a verlo.

-¡Atsushi!- Un apuesto joven estaba recostado sobre un Mercedes de color negro; Acomodo su cabello amarronado al ver a Todomatsu al igual que la corbata de su traje, finalmente le sonrió al menor al ver que se acercaba a pasos rápidos.

-Hola Todomatsu ¿Estudiaste mucho?- Bromeo, bien sabía que aquel chico era un holgazán.

-Ya sabes que no.-Contesto el chico mirando el auto.- ¿Cambiaste el coche?-

-Creí que ya era hora de tener uno nuevo ¿No crees?-

-Lo cambias cada mes Atsushi, no puedo decir nada, soy pobre.-

-Oh vamos, "cada mes" es algo exagerado.-Rio el mayor.- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta y probarlo?-Abrió la puerta, enseñándole el interior.

-¡Claro! ¿A dónde me llevaras hoy?-Exclamo Todomatsu tirando su bolso dentro del auto, para luego meterse en el asiento del acompañante.

-A donde tu quieras.-Le contesto, una vez que estuvo dentro del coche.-Cinturones.-Dijo poniéndose el suyo.

-No tengo un lugar en particular a donde quiera ir hoy.-Contesto.-Mi hermano seguro ya se fue, o se ira pronto, así que estaré solo y aburrido en casa.-

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por un helado?-

-¡Me parece perfecto!-Atsushi sonrió, aunque Todomatsu intente ser maduro, la verdad era que seguía siendo un niño.

Se habían conocido hace algunos meses atrás, justamente en el club donde el hermano mayor del adolescente trabajaba. Todomatsu, como muchas veces fue participe de una pelea callejera, y había terminado en el prostíbulo otra vez, sin consentimiento de Choromatsu. Aquella vez sus heridas fueron más graves, y una vez que "Alice" trato sus heridas, su hermano le dijo que se quedara sentado en uno de los sillones hasta que termine de atender las mesas, ya que quería llevarlo a casa personalmente.-Esa fue la única vez que el Matsugo mayor salió más temprano.-

Aburrido, y jugando con el popote de aquel jugo de naranja que le habían dado, no noto cuando una persona se le acerco, esa persona era Atsushi.

Atsushi estaba en aquel club con un par de compañeros, era viernes y tenía algo de tiempo libre, y la verdad era que quería divertirse un poco; luego de un par de copas y risas con sus acompañantes, su vista se desvió unos momentos, ya que no estaba interesado en ver a la persona que bailaba en el escenario, pero al parecer sus amigos si. Miraba aburrido las mesas, no había nada interesante, hasta que sus ojos terminaron posando en un pequeño jovencito de cabello rosa. Algo lo cautivo, quizás eran aquellos grandes y amorronados ojos, junto con aquella tierna mirada.

Tomando su último trago, se levantó y se acercó al muchacho, planeaba convertirse en un buen amigo de él, y quien sabe quizás algo más.

Por ahora solo había logrado lo primero.

Apretó el acelerador, y escuchando las cosas que Todomatsu le comentaba, comenzó a conducir.

-¿has visto con quien se va Matsugo?-

-Si…Escuche que se acuesta con él por dinero-

-No me sorprende, su hermano hace lo mismo ¿No?-

-Oh, tienes razón, pero que se puede esperar de ellos, dan asco.-

* * *

El sol había comenzado a bajar y la noche estaba a punto de caer en enormes luces estaban siendo prendidas y los autos hacían más sonido por las calles y hasta podían escucharse los pasos de las personas que caminaban, iban y venían tanto afuera como en el edificio de los Matsuno.

Osomatsu había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella reunión tan importante en la que lo habían citado, simplemente eran otros idiotas que le informaban de los problemas de la ciudad, y otros que le pedían ayuda para eliminar a un par de personas que intentaban perjudicar la empresa, así que simplemente envió a un par de sus "Soldato" .Eso a el Matsuno mayor le molesto un poco, era algo de lo que podía encargarse Karamatsu sin problemas.

Luego de salir de aquella reunión se encamino a tratar unos problemas de tráfico de drogas que había en una de las áreas de la metrópolis, junto al segundo hermano.-Era un negocio muy bueno, no podía dejar que los policías descubrieran a uno de sus "Capodecime" y sus hombres.- Finalmente termino yendo a su oficina a terminar de firmar un par de papeles que su secretaria Totoko le fue a entregar.

Y justo ahora en ese momento Osomatsu se encontraba haciendo absolutamente nada, solo dormía una siesta, arriba de su escritorio. Se encontraba realmente cansado y lo único que quería era dormir; siempre había pensado que su escritorio de roble era una muy buena cama. Sus empleados sabían que era algo que el Matsuno solía hacer a menudo, por ello mismo no lo molestaban a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Claro, con sus hermanos era algo distinto.

-¡Osomatsu!-Alguien entro precipitadamente a la oficina dando un gran portazo.-Con clara intención de despertarlo.-Sin embargo no pareció funcionar, así que sin más preámbulos se acercó a su durmiente hermano.

-Oh si…María-Chan ven con papi…-Susurraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El otro arqueo una ceja, no quería saber que estaba soñando.

-¡OSOMATSU!-Grito en su oído.

-¡GAH!-Despertó en un instante, asustándose un poco; cayó al piso junto a sus desordenados papeles, por un momento se perdió en sus ensoñaciones.-¡Karamatsu! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Y más vale que sea importante!-

-Lo siento señor berrinchitos por despertarlo de la siesta.-Rio el menor ante la mirada enojada de Osomatsu.

-¡Respeta a tu jefe!-

-Ya, ya lo siento brother era solo una broma.-Contesto, ayudando a levantarlo.-La razón por la que vine, es porque Tachibana ya hablo.-

-¡Estupendo! Vayamos a ver a nuestro amigo.-El humor pareció cambiar de repente en Osomatsu, pero eso no le incomodo al segundo de la familia. Salieron de la oficina rápidamente, debían llegar rápidamente con Tachibana;Antes de irse Osomatsu pidió que alguien limpiara el desastre que había hecho cuando cayó de su escritorio.

-¿Qué harás con el Osomatsu?-Dijo con curiosidad, mientras volvían al lugar donde habían dejado prisionero a aquel hombre. Ichimatsu los estaba esperando ahí.

-Lo dejare libre.-Fue la simple repuesta del otro.

-¿Libre?-Karamatsu se impresiono ante lo que contesto. Realmente esperaba que dijera algo más, conociendo a si hermano pensó que diría que lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero seguro tenía planeado algo más.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, el sótano del edificio; Un obscuro pasillo, ninguna ventana lo iluminaba, y solo algunas luces débiles decoraban el lugar. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una puerta blanca de acero, oxidada y sucia, testigo de muchas torturas, e incontables asesinatos.

-Al fin, a veces odio que este lugar sea tan grande.-Exclamo el jefe de aquella mafia, mientras entraba al lugar sin pedir permiso, seguido de Karamatsu. Frente a ellos se encontraron con su hermano menor, el mismo tenía su traje.-Esta vez había decidido tener su traje blanco justamente.-Manchado de sangre, desde el inicio de su cuello, hasta sus zapatos negros, lo único que parecía haberse salvado era su gorro, sin embargo, inclusive algunas gotas de sangre se resbalaban por su piel palida;Cuando vio a sus hermanos les sonrió con sus afilados dientes, y le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-Fue divertido…Espero que lo repitamos pronto, Tachibana Kun.-Volteo la mirada hacia a el mientras le regalaba su tétrica risa, mas este no era capaz de contestarle, parecía costarle respirar, su traje parecía estar rasgado en algunas partes, y se encontraba empapado en sangre, obscura y densa.

-¿Y hermano?-Osomatsu ignoro a la persona convaleciente que se encontraba tan cerca de él, solo dio una pequeña risa cuando este boto un poco de sangre de sus labios.

-Ya dijo todo lo que necesitábamos.-Contesto dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.-Te seguía porque te estaba espiando, ya hace un par de días.-

-¿Para qué?-La voz del mayor sonó molesta.

-La razón es simple. Memorizaba tus movimientos para encontrar el momento justo, y matarte.-Iba a seguir hablando, cuando la estruendosa y burlona risa de Osomatsu llego como una estampida.

-¿Matarme? ¿Esta escoria?-Pregunto, tomándose el estómago con una mano, mientras que con la otra, tomaba de los cabellos al semi consiente Tachibana, para que levantara el rostro.

-Claro que el no Osomatsu, es un debilucho.-Contesto el tercero.-Su jefe te quiere matar personalmente.-

-Oh…Oh así que era eso lo que me querías decir Karamatsu.-Rio Osomatsu, empujando a Haku y tirándolo al suelo ensangrentado.-Ese maldito hijo de puta quiere eliminarme. Ahora entiendo todo.-Sus hermanos solo lo miraban fijamente, el rostro sádico y vacío había vuelto una vez más.-Escucha engendro.-Le dijo a su prisionero, volteándolo de una patada para que lo mirara a los ojos.-Dile a tu jefe que no tendrá oportunidad nunca…porque es una simple mierda debilucha e inútil al igual que todos sus putos hombres maricas.-Piso el pecho de Tachibana, importándole poco que este se quejara de dolor, y escupiera sangre.-Y que si sabe lo que le conviene, dejara de joderme las pelotas… ¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO?!-Le gruño, pateando sus costillas.-¡Sáquenmelo de aquí! ¡Sáquenlo de mi edificio!-Ordeno a sus hermanos, para luego salir de este, dando un gran portazo.

-Si Don.-Fue lo último que Osomatsu escucho.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo y él estaba llegando tarde; se había quedado dormido y su siesta duro más de lo que hubiera querido, antes de darse cuenta solo faltaba una hora para que el horario de trabajo comenzara, y el aún se encontraba en la casa. Sin duda llegaría tarde ese día, le pediría disculpas a Jyushimatsu y vería si podía hacer un par de horas extras para compensarlo.

Salió del baño corriendo, con solo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido que sus pies mojados le permitieron; una vez allí seco su cuerpo con la rapidez de una gacela y de la misma forma se vistió con su inseparable vestido azul, unas pantimedias, su pequeña ropa interior y sus pechos falsos. Finalmente se arrodillo frente al espejo que estaba en su habitación, y se aseguró de que su corta peluca aguamarina quede en su lugar, sin que ninguno de sus cabellos negros se notara.

Se observó en su reflejo, su vestido, su cuerpo, su cabello y su rostro. Choromatsu había desaparecido y frente a él estaba la singular, gruñona y bella María, que lo acompañara toda la noche.

-Debo apurarme…-Hablo para si mismo, tomando una caja del armario, en ella resaltaban muchos colores y formas, era su caja de maquillaje. Coloreo su rostro de forma fina y simple; sabía que en su lugar de trabajo y por aquellas zonas, llevar un maquillaje pesado y colorido era común, sin embargo eso a él no le agradaba, prefería algo tenue, para el quedaba mejor. Pinto sus labios con un rosa coral, sus parpados con un naranja amarronado muy suave, y sus pestañas se elevaron con un negro como la noche, aplico rubor en sus mejillas y finalmente retoco sus uñas con un aguamarina, como su cabello.

Estaba listo para ir a trabajar.

Dejo que su esmalte se secara, algo ansioso ya que los minutos pasaban y cada vez se hacía más tarde. Pero tras media hora desde que entro al baño, María estaba arreglada, y con su bolso en mano se aseguró de dejarle una nota a su hermano que la cena se encontraba en el horno, que se acostara temprano y que se cuide.

Salió del departamento cerrando la puerta, y con un gran suspiro camino a pasos apresurados para alcanzar el próximo tren.

Ya estaba preparando las disculpas para Jyushimatsu cuando llegue, ya que llegara por lo menos, una hora tarde.

Cuando llego al barrio donde su club estaba.-Tal y como dijo, una hora tarde.-Se podía notar el cambio de ambiente a diferencia del de las cercanías de su casa. Las luces de los edificios, bares y demás lugares a veces entumecían sus ojos, al igual de que se podía escuchar la música aunque estuviera bastante lejos. Gente de mala entraña se podía ver en las calles y en los callejones, por ello María caminaba rápidamente para llegar lo más rápido posible y no pasar ningún disgusto, ya había vivido demasiados.

Hombres que la acorralaban, le decían cosas sucias o la manoseaban. Se supone que debería estar acostumbrado debido a su trabajo, era parte del mismo. Pero aún le parecía bastante incomodo-Además algunos también intentaron robarle. de forma apresurada y bajo la atenta mirada de algunas personas, pronto llego al prostíbulo entrando por la puerta principal.

Estaba avergonzado por la tardanza. Antes que nada y saludando a algunos de sus compañeros en el camino se dirigió a la barra, estaba seguro que Alice se encontraría ahí; y en efecto allí estaba, sirviendo tragos a sus empleadas para que lo lleven a las mesas.

-Alice…-Le susurro, sosteniendo su bolso con fuerza, un color rosado decoraba sus mejillas, y no era precisamente su rubor. Estaba molesto por llegar tarde, no solo porque la hora se le había ido de las manos, también porque defraudo a su amigo a pesar que este lo estaba ayudando, aunque no tendría por qué hacerlo.

-Oh María, por fin llegaste, ya estaba preocupada de que te hubiera pasado algo, te iba a llamar.-

-Lo siento…-Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.-No se que decir…No me paso nada, solo me quede dormido.-Le confeso con pena.-Lo siento de verdad, hare horas extras.-

-No te preocupes María, a todos les pasa una vez.-Le sonrió, al fin mirándola.-Te diría que no es necesario lo de las horas extras pero ya sabes…Me vigilan, lo siento mucho.-

-Está bien…Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites.-Le sonrió, era como su hermano mayor después de todo.-Iré a retocarme y comenzare a trabajar.-Espero que se jefa le asienta y luego de ello, fue a pasos rápidos a su camerino.

Guardo su bolso, y colgó su abrigo; retoco su maquille frente a su espejo y luego acomodo su peluca.

-Hora de trabajar.-Se dijo a si mismo, saliendo del camerino, listo para servir en las mesas hasta que alguien requiera sus servicios.

* * *

Se había asegurado que todo el trabajo que tenía quede a cargo de alguien capacitado para el mismo; y que solo lo llamaran si de verdad necesitaban su ayuda, o si ocurría un problema serio.-Entiéndase, policías y sus derivados.-

Contento que el celular aun no sonara, se dirigió a su elegante auto y se acomodó en él. Esta vez ninguno de sus hermanos lo acompañaba, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ello, le agradaba mucho esta vez.

Guardo sus lentes de sol en la cajuela del auto y poniéndose su cinturón comenzó a conducir por las ricas calles donde el habitaba.

Estaba ansioso por llegar, estaba ansioso por verlo.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta, algo brillaba en tonos dorados dentro de él. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el collar de Choromatsu entre sus dedos; se moría por ver la cara que pondrá cuando se entere que él lo tenía, además, era una muy buena excusa para verlo.

Siguió conduciendo por bastante tiempo, poco a poco veía como el lujo iba desapareciendo, ya estaba llegando a los barrios oscuros de Tokio.

Los lugares donde tenía más contactos y clientes.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino. Aquel club donde trabajaba esa persona que carcomía su mente.

En el callejón hacia frio y se arrepintió de no haber traído su abrigo cuando se le ocurrió la idea de ir a intoxicar sus pulmones con un cigarro. Saco el humo de su boca, con ojos cansados vio como este se iba hacia al cielo y lentamente desaparecía, mientras los gatos de Jyushimatsu se paseaban por sus pies.

Estaba juntando fuerzas para ir a trabajar, un hombre lo esperaba adentro del club.

Dio la última calada a su cigarro y lo tiro al suelo, saco todo el sucio humo de su boca y luego piso la colilla para que se apagara.

-Tu puedes…-Se dijo a si mismo. Acaricio el lomo de los mininos y entro de nuevo al prostíbulo; no tardó en encontrar al hombre, y a pequeños pasos, se contoneo hasta el mismo.

-¿Esta listo señor?- Le hablo, casi susurrando.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras.-Le hablo de forma desagradable. La miro de arriba abajo de la misma forma y de repente una mirada lujuriosa surco su rostro.

Choromatsu suspiro; aquel hombre había comenzó a manosear su cuerpo, sin importarle que estaba en el medio de toda aquella gente.

-Por aquí señor.-Le susurro, intentando cubrir su rostro que demostraba asco. Llevándolo hacia unos cuarto que iban a una parte escondida del prostíbulo.

Hora de cumplir la labor.

La vio, aquel vestido azul, aquellas suaves piernas y el llamativo cabello aguamarina. Se acercó rápidamente, quería sorprenderla por las espaldas, darle un pequeño susto.

Se detuvo de repente; María estaba con un hombre grotesco, que la miraba con hambre, desvergonzado.

No supo que reaccionar, y sin darse cuenta apretó sus puños, no sabía porque, pero una opresión en su pecho hizo que tuviera que apoyarse en una pared cercana.

Vio cómo se perdía entre los pasillos junto al hombre extraño. Aún conservaba el brillante collar entre sus manos, entrecerró sus ojos viendo a aquel grotesco hombre que miraba con apetito al joven, callado y sin decir nada, se sentó en una de las incontables mesas del club. Apretó sus dientes; sabia donde se estaba metiendo.

Iba a esperar a María, iba a esperar a Choromatsu, decidido a darle aquel collar, decidido a ganar su corazón.

* * *

-Señor.-Entro un hombre a la elegante oficina, no sin antes tocar la puerta, acomodo su corbata en señal de nerviosismo. Su jefe le causaba esa sensación.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? Estoy ocupado.-Dijo mientras veía unos papeles, y firmaba algunos otros.-Más vale que sea importante.-

-Tachibana ha vuelto señor.-Contesto el joven chico. Su jefe no contesto por algunos segundos, cosa que le extraño.

-Hazlo pasar.-Ordeno.

-Si señor.-Salió de la oficina dando una reverencia, y un minuto más tarde, entro el de cabellos negros, Haku.

Estaba con un traje nuevo, sin embargo se encontraba con todas sus heridas vendadas fáciles de notar, el rostro deshecho, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Era una vista patética. Y su jefe se burló de ello.

-Así que te encontraron Tachibana.-Reía con fuerza y sorna.-Fui un idiota al encomendarte esto, debí saber que esos idiotas se iban a dar cuenta, o simplemente tú eres un jodido incompetente, creo que es la segunda opción.-Poso sus codos en el escritorio, y junto ambas manos.

-De verdad lo siento señor…-Fue lo único que dijo, tenía la vista en el suelo. Sabia como era su jefe, y una excusa lo iba a enfurecer.

Tachibana tembló cuando sintió la silla arrastrarse por el suelo de madera, junto con algunos pasos que cada vez los escuchaba más cerca.

-Me decepcionaste jovencito.-Hablo el hombre.

-De verdad lo siento jefe…No volverá a pasar.-Le contesto Haku, levantando un poco la vista.

-Oh claro que no volverá a pasar.-Casi al instante, el mayor había cargado su arma y con una sonrisa escalofriante, disparo en la frente de su subordinado, sin dar tiempo a que este siquiera pensara que iba a ser asesinado, logrando que este de su último suspiro agonizante en el suelo.

Observo el cadáver con una mirada carente de cualquier emoción, vacía y obscura; sus labios aún se curvaban en una malvada sonrisa.

Llamo a su secretario, y cuando este llego, miro tranquilamente a Tachibana, sabía lo que pasaría.

-Llama a mi hijo y dile que venga inmediatamente.-Miro al hombre que estaba llenando su brillante suelo de sangre- ¡Oh! Y saca la basura.-Sonrió.

-Sí, Tougo san.-

* * *

Atsushi corto el teléfono, una vez que termino de hablar, al parecer lo requerían de forma inmediata.

-Lo siento Todomatsu, te llevare a casa tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Oh, está bien.- Pregunto el adolescente algo desanimado; Estaba pasándola bien. Se encamino hacia el auto, seguido del mayor.

-Prometo que la pasaras mejor en la próxima.-Contesto abriéndole la puerta, sonrió al ver que el chico entraba, y cerro la misma.-Te llevare a tu casa.-

-Está bien.-Hablo Todomatsu.- ¿Pero qué ocurre?-

-Oh no es nada, es el trabajo, mi Padre me llama.-

* * *

 **Repito, espero que haya valido la pena la espera 3 La tardanza fue mucha, por ello espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo esto.**

 **Aunque al ser de Japón, los Matsuno serían una Yakuza, utilice algunos términos de la mafia italiana para referirme a algunas personas.**

 **El "Don" Es el jefe de la familia.**

 **El "Capodecime" Es un hombre que dirigue una docena de hombres de la mafia.**

 **El "Soldato" es un sicario.**

 **Despues esta el "Sottocapo" Es el segundo al mando, que toma el lugar del Don ante cualquier circunstancia.**

 **Me agrada estar de nuevo por estos lares 3 De verdad me gusta mucho escribir, y me hace feliz que haya gente que las embargo a mi me pone mucho mas feliz, en sobremanera, que haya gente que le guste.**

 **Por ello, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron en esto, los que leen, comentan, las que le hablan mi normal persona solo para decirme que les gusta lo que escribo.**

 **Personita que esta leyendo esto, muchas gracias.**

 **Todos ustedes tienen un lugar especial en mi kokoro 3**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡nos vemos la próxima!**

 **PD: este capitulo ya habia sido subido a Wattpad, mas no en este.**


End file.
